Dating Miroku
by QJP PLP
Summary: Sango catches Koga cheating on her again and leaves. She moves in with Kagome and Inuyasha. what happens when Kagome decides to hook her up with Miroku? will Sango finally find love and a lasting relationship? (Chapters 1-6 redone)
1. Sango Moves In

QJP: I know that this story has already been posted. But as this story has progressed as to where it is now…well, I'm just decided to change a few things around from the beginning. So chapters 1-6 are now completely re-done, possibly with a few things added here and there, but the whole thing is pretty much the same storyline. Please enjoy the new and improved…Chapter one!

Chapter 1: Sango Moves In

It was around 10:00 and Kagome was awoken from a very deep sleep by the ringing phone. After about 5 minutes of groping around in the dark for the receiver, she found it and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Kagome?"

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, sitting straight up in bed and not really concerned about getting back to sleep now that she heard the tone of voice that her best friend was using.

"Koga's at it again. Why else would I be calling you at 10:00 at night when I KNOW that you usually are in bed and asleep by 9:30?"

"Right. If it's alright for me to ask…who was it this time?"

"I'll just tell you later. But the main reason why I'm calling is because I was wondering if I could come and stay with you and Inuyasha again? I just don't think I'll be able to stay in the same room with that cheater anymore." Sango said that last part with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Sure you can. I'll just tell Inuyasha where I'm going and then I'll be there to pick you up in about 10 to 15 minutes. Make sure you're all ready when I get there ok?"

"Alright…and Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Don't mention it. I'm always willing to help a friend in need."

Kagome hung up the phone and went into Inuyasha's room next door to tell him where she was going. After knocking twice with no answer, she quietly pushed his door open. He was still fast asleep and to wake him up, she took a pillow from the floor and threw it at him, hitting him square in the nose.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled, sitting upright in bed with the offending pillow in his hand.

"Well, I had to get you up somehow, and that was the first way that came to mind. Anyway, I'm going to pick up Sango, I'll be back in a little bit."

"Let me guess…the wolf got caught with another woman again, right?"

"Yeah. But she won't tell me who it was this time. I'll just go and get her and then I'll be back."

He growled and turned over, grabbing a pillow. "What? Shes coming HERE?"

"Of course! She really has no where else to go. Plus, I already told her that she could always stay here if she needed to."

Inuyasha snickered and turned over hitting her with a pillow. "That's for waking me up for that," he smiled evilly.

Kagome grabbed the hard pillow with feathers and hit him. Feathers fell went flying around the room. Inuyasha, knowing that he'll never be able to go back to sleep now, started to chase Kagome with the pillow. She screamed and ran out of the room and into the living area. She tripped over the couch and Inuyasha caught her, pinning her to the couch underneath him and started tickling her.

"Bitch!" He screamed as she kicked and hit him in the lower stomach and painfully close to his groin. He didn't want to get injured further so he finally let her up; she hit him with the pillow again, giving him a bloody nose. He wrinkled his nose, sneezing blood. He tackled her again, this time to the floor and losing his pillow. He started to tickle her sides again. She shrieked and hit him HARD with the pillow. He rolled onto his back, gasping for breath. Kagome was panting, her face red as she sat up and started coughing as she breathed out.

"Seriously, I need to get Sango now. But I promise you, we will finish this when I get back." Kagome said as she got up. She tried to leave but Inuyasha grabbed hold of her arm and wouldn't let go. "Come on, I have to leave, I told her that I would be there in 10 minutes and it's already been two."

"What, you aren't going to make breakfast before you go?"

"Remember the LAST time I made breakfast? It was a disaster. But if you want, I could pick up something."

"Alright, just get back soon so we can finish this. And you can at least give me a good-bye kiss before you go."

"Fine." After a quick kiss he let her go and Kagome went back in her room to pull on some jeans since she was only wearing a large t-shirt, and grabbed her keys off her dresser.

Sango was already on the front porch waiting for Kagome when she pulled up.

"Hey Sango," She said as she helped her with the suitcases.

"Hey Kagome. I just want to thank you again for letting me stay with you." Sango said as she got into the front passenger seat and put on her seatbelt.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You're always welcome to stay with us. Remember what I told you in high school and college, I'm always here for you."

"Yeah, but I just keep on thinking that I'm becoming a nuisance to you."

"You will NEVER be a nuisance to me OR Inuyasha. Even if he says you are."

"See? Even Inuyasha thinks I'm a nuisance."

"Hey, I never listen to Inuyasha when he says stuff like that, so you shouldn't either."

"But he's right. I mean, I haven't been in one relationship that worked since college. I actually thought that Koga was going to change after that one time. Maybe I should just give up on men."

"NO. You just haven't found the right guy yet. I lost count of how many failed relationships I've had until I met Inuyasha. Not to mention Koga's a wolf demon. Don't say I didn't warn you about them."

"I thought Koga would be different. Besides, it's not like he has beads around his neck that allow me to sit him every time he is like that like you do."

"You never did tell me who it was this time…"

"Oh. Yeah. It was Kikyo. The same bitch as last time."

"I thought you made him stop seeing her."

"Believe me Kagome, I tried. It seems like wolf demons really are as dumb as they are said to be…(A/N: SORRY ALL YOU KOGA LOVERS! I just had to put that. I really don't have anything against Koga or wolves. It's just that I had to put that to go along with the plot of this story…)

"Well, now you don't have to worry about him…you're with me and Inuyasha now." 'Miroku is just getting out of a hard relationship too,' Kagome thought as she pulled into her apartment complex. 'Maybe I should give him a call and try to fix him and Sango up.' she smiled at the thought. She was well known for being a Matchmaker.

"Oh no. I know that look, Kagome, what are you planning now?"

"Nothing. You remember Miroku right?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Sango asked nervously.

"Well he and I are still in touch and he's also having relationship issues."

"Please tell me you ARE NOT planning on hooking us up. That pervert is always groping me every time we see each other."

"He's not that bad. Trust me, we talk all the time."

"NOT THAT BAD! He groped me every five minutes at prom."

"That was only because you turned him down when he asked you to go with him. Anyway, we're at the apartment and if I'm correct Inuyasha should be making breakfast for us."

"Hey, better him then you."

"HEY! That was NOT nice. Maybe I should just take you back to Koga's and you can figure out what to do without my help. What do you think about that?"

"I was only stating a fact. Face it, your cooking's terrible."

"So? That's why I have Inuyasha."

"Are we just going to sit around in the car or get inside?"

"Right, lets go." Then Kagome and Sango each took a suitcase.

After breakfast was done and the dishes in the dishwasher, everyone sat down for a movie. Once it was over, Kagome remembered that she was going to call Miroku and went into her bedroom to call him.

After what seemed like 50 rings the answering machine came on.

"You've reached the residence of Miroku Hentai. I'm away from the phone right now but just leave your name and number, especially if your a woman and single, and I will get back to you soon."

"Miroku, it's Kagome. One question, do you remember Sango? Well she's living with me now and why don't you stop by later tonight or better yet, come out to dinner with her, Inuyasha, and me tomorrow night. Just give me a call so we can work out the details."

Unknown to Kagome, Sango had followed her and listened to the whole conversation from the doorway. And she ran into her as she was leaving to go back into the living room.

"Oh, uh, hi Sango. Been there long?" Kagome asked nervously. She didn't want 'operation: Sango and Miroku' to be uncovered before it even got started.

"Long enough. Please tell me that I was mistaken and that we are NOT going out to dinner with Miroku."

"Oh, come on. Just give him a chance, besides, it'll be fun to get out of the house for an hour or two. And plus, this is the perfect opportunity for you two to catch up on things."

"Fine, I'll come. But if he even THINKS about groping me, he will be worse then dead."

"What are you going to do if he does grope you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because he's one of my good friends and can't allow you to injure him too bad."

"Actually, I haven't really thought about the perfect punishment for perverts. Oh wait, that's probably because most of them leave me alone after my first threat that I give them."

"Well, Miroku isn't like other perverts, most perverts aren't monks."

"Since you already invited him, I might as well come along to keep him in line."

"Invited who? To do what?" Inuyasha said. He finally came to see what was taking Kagome so long with her phone call.

"She invited Miroku to go out to dinner with us." Sango explained.

"And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"Actually, when I got done talking to him, but Sango overheard the conversation and I had to explain." Kagome said.

"Well, I only came to tell you we're out of ramen and that we need to get some more."

'That's all he cares about. Him and his stupid ramen.' Kagome thought, "Fine, me and Sango will go to the store and get your PRECIOUS ramen if it'll make you happy." with that, she and Sango left for the store. About a minute after they left, the phone started ringing. Inuyasha was just going to let the machine get it but the ringing started to annoy him so he had no choice but to answer it.

"What?"

"Hey Inuyasha, it's Miroku, is Kagome around?"

"Her and Sango just left to get more ramen."

"Do you know when they'll be back?"

"No, and why don't you call Kagome on her cell phone if your THAT desperate to talk to her."

"Yeah, I'll do that." with that, both Miroku and Inuyasha hung up.

With Kagome and Sango

Kagome was just pulling into the parking lot of the super market when her cell rang. "Wonder who that could be." She said as she dug through her purse looking for it.

"It's probably just Inuyasha calling to make sure you bring his weekly supply of ramen." Sango replied.

"No, he trusts me more than that. He knows that when I go to get something, I get that and come right back." as an after thought, Kagome added, "Unless of course, I'm at the mall. Then he is always calling me to remind me not to spend the entire day there."

"Well, who else knows your cell number?"

"Only you and Inuyasha, I think Miroku also knows it too but I'm not sure."

"Then maybe he's calling you back."

By this time, Kagome had found her cell and looked at it. "Yup, it's him."

"Hey Miroku."

"Kagome, how did you know it was me?"

"You called my cell and not many people know the number. It was pretty easy to narrow it down to you."

"Right. Anyway, what's this I hear about Sango living with you and Inuyasha?"

"Well, she's living with us until she can find another place to live because she caught Koga cheating on her again."

"Really? Well why didn't she just call me, I would have gladly taken her in."

"Because we don't trust you and from experience I don't think she would like that."

"Never mind then. And what was this thing I heard about going out to dinner with you three?"

"Well, we haven't actually talked to Inuyasha about it but I was hoping that we all could go out one night and have dinner, and possibly go see a movie."

"Who's all going to come?"

"Me, you, Sango and Inuyasha."

"Sure, I'll come. I'm just going to call Inuyasha back and talk to him about it some more. Bye."

"See ya later." then Kagome hung up and proceeded to get the ramen, along with some more last minute things that she felt they needed.

About 25 minutes later, Kagome had paid for their stuff and was just pulling into their apartment complex again. Inuyasha was waiting for them when they opened the door.

"What?" Kagome asked as she and Sango went to put the food away.

"Nothing. It's just that I had the most INTERESTING conversation with Miroku a minute ago. It seems like you already think I'm coming with you guys."

"I thought you said you were coming."

"I said I'd think about it, which I have, and decided to come anyway. You never DID mention going to the movies afterwards though."

"I just thought it would be fun. It has been a while since all four of us did something together and plus I've always wanted to see Troy and never got the chance to."

"You only want to see that stupid movie because Orlando Bloom is in it." (A/N: have this movie…it's GREAT! Full of my Orly.)

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything. You shouldn't want to see a movie just because you like one person in it."

"But I don't like Orlando Bloom...I LOVE him. There is a difference."

"Oh really? Give me an example."

"Well, if I only liked you, then I wouldn't be living with you now would I?"

"Good point."

"So, are we going to the movies afterwards or just out to dinner?"

"It all depends on how late we're at dinner. I'll call Miroku and tell him to be here around...6:30?"

"Sure. That sound's good to me."

Then while Kagome and Sango made dinner, Inuyasha called Miroku to tell him all the details.

QJP: Nothing much to say about this chappy except I found that I kept most of it the same…uh, now all I have to do is revise the rest of the chappies and then repost them all!


	2. Dinner Date

QJP: All right! Enjoy the new and improved 2nd chappy!

Chapter 2: Dinner Date

It was the next day, and the day of the double date with Miroku. Everyone except for Sango seemed to be really excited about 7:00 that night.

"I don't know WHY I let you talk me into going tonight. It's not like he's changed at all."

"Maybe not, but just give him a chance, OK?" Kagome told her while they were at the mall, shopping for dresses and accessories for that night. They were going to the most fancy restaurant in all of Tokyo and had to look their best. Kagome and Sango were even going to a beauty spa, Inuyasha was grateful enough to pay for it, Kagome was suspicious as to why suddenly he was paying for something by his own will and not without being begged.

Miroku's family room

"Okay well we can get ready here, what do you want to wear?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku I want your opinion." Inuyasha said as he ate ramen.

Miroku looked at him. "What is it Inuyasha?"

He sighed and set down his bowl. "I love Kagome and-" he started.

"Yeah I know that, so, what else is new." Miroku interrupted.

"Will you shut up and let me talk!" Inuyasha yelled. Then calmly he continued, "I want to ask Kagome to marry me, but I don't know when the right moment would be."

"Why ask me? All the relationships I've been in ended in divorces or breakups little more than a month into it."

"That's because your a pervert and don't know when to keep your hands to yourself. Just help me OK?"

"Fine. Perhaps the best time to ask her would be after the meal or right before we go into the restaurant. That's when I always proposed."

"Great. Thanks. We should probably get ready now, did you get the tuxes?"

"Yeah, they're right here. I think I got the right size for you." Miroku said, going to get the two tuxes from the hallway closet.

At the mall, with Kagome and Sango

"What do you think about this one?" Kagome asked, holding up a silver two-pieced dress that, if worn, would go down to her calf. It had a halter top and came with a matching silver shawl.

"Looks good. But maybe you should try it on just to be sure." Sango said, looking at a strapless black dress with a matching shawl. "What do you think about this one?"

"Looks good. Grab it and lets go try them on." Then they both started walking towards the dressing room in the back of the store.

There was only one room open so they had to take turns. Good thing they only had one outfit to try on. Kagome got to try on her dress first. When she came out, she seemed to be really happy with her choice, the dress was form fitting and showed a little bit of cleavage, but other than that, it looked great on her.

Now it was Sango's turn. When she came out, her dress was also form fitting and showed a little bit of cleavage, even though hers was slightly more because she had on a strapless. She also liked her choice and they both changed back into their jeans and T-shirts and paid for their purchases.

"Hold on, maybe I should have picked a less revealing dress. Miroku might be unable to control himself now." Sango said suddenly while they were driving to the beauty spa.

"Well, it's too late to go back now; we're already halfway to the spa. Maybe he won't notice."

"Him? Not notice? Is that even possible for that pervert not to notice when a woman's chest is THAT visible? I doubt it. He would probably notice something like that even if the woman was ten miles away!"

"You know, Inuyasha will probably go crazy over my outfit too, so you're not going to be alone at least."

"Yeah, but at least YOU get to sit him if he gets carried away. I can't do anything but slap him when, not if, but WHEN he gets carried away."

"Just do what I always do when he gets too perverted around me, just threaten his manhood. I assure you it will work."

"I'll do that. But to me, it isn't a threat. If he does get perverted around me, I'll make it a PROMISE."

By then, they were already at the beauty spa and got out and started walking inside.

Miroku's house

By now, both Inuyasha and Miroku had gotten their tuxedos and made sure they fit right.

"Shall we go back to your apartment and wait for the girls?" Miroku asked, now changed back into his original clothes, along with Inuyasha.

"Since it might take them a while to get ready, why don't we go to the jewelry store and look for the perfect engagement ring for Kagome." Inuyasha suggested.

Then they both left and went to the jewelry store. Once there, Inuyasha quickly found the ring that he liked. "It's perfect," he said as he looked at the ring, which had a golden band with a big diamond in the middle that was surrounded by many smaller diamonds.

"Are you sure you can afford such a ring?" Miroku asked, looking over his shoulder at it. "That must cost at least 500."

"Well then, good thing I've been saving up huh?" he said, taking out the accurate amount and paying for the ring.

"Have you decided on when to ask her yet?"

"No, not yet, but it's definitely going to be tonight."

"But when you do, I'll be your best man right?"

"Sure, why not. You just better not be a pervert at all during dinner tonight, got it?"

"Hey! Why are you always supposing that I'll be a pervert every time you guys see me?"

"We don't accuse you all the time, it's just that tonight Sango's going to be coming with us and we all know that you two haven't seen each other since prom."

"Please, don't remind me."

"We should probably get back to the apartment and wait for the girls to get home." With that, they both left the jewelry store and drove to their apartment.

That evening at 6:45

6:45 and only Inuyasha and Miroku were ready for dinner. The girls were still in the bathroom getting ready and they were getting quite impatient.

"Would you two hurry it up already! It's almost 7:00!" Inuyasha yelled through the door.

"We'll be out in a minute!" Kagome yelled back.

Sure enough, one minute later Kagome and Sango opened the door and came out fully dressed and ready to leave. Inuyasha had to pinch himself when he saw what Kagome was wearing to come back down to earth and stop mentally drooling.

"Wow Kagome, you look beautiful. Perfect for tonight."

"I was meaning to ask you, what is up with you actually PAYING for us to go to the beauty spa AND for new dresses?"

"I'm not saying a word until dinner."

"Inuyasha, you better tell me now before I have you sat!"

"Y-you wouldn't dare! Not while I'm in this tux!"

"Wanna bet?"

By this time, Sango was being noticed by Miroku and he had the same reaction that Inuyasha had, that is, with a certain perverted glint in his eyes telling everyone how far he hoped to get tonight.

"You better wipe that stupid look off your face before I do. And trust me, if I have to, it will NOT be painless, at least not on your part." Sango said, taking a threatening step toward the now scared monk.

"Alright! Alright! Just don't hurt me!"

"Don't worry, I won't, I just love seeing you cower from me. It brings back such good memories of high school and prom."

"Are you feeling alright?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just never thought I would see the day that you actually REFUSE to injure him. You aren't starting to get feelings for him are you?" She said the last part in a low whisper so that only Sango, and Inuyasha, him being a hanyou, could hear her.

"WHAT! How dare you think that!" She practically screamed.

"Alright! Sorry." Kagome said, throwing up her arms. "I think we should get going now, Its already 7:00."

When they got to the restaurant, Inuyasha decided that this would be the perfect time to ask Kagome.

"You guys go on inside, I want to talk to Kagome for a minute."

Sango wanted to stay but Miroku grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. "What are you doing? I wanna hear whats going on." She said in protest as he pulled her to their reserved table.

"You'll hear about it soon enough, I assure you. Besides, this gives us the perfect opportunity to catch up on things since high school."

"Fine." Sango then updated him on what was going on in her life since they last saw each other.

Outside the restaurant

"Kagome," Inuyasha started. He was finding this harder than he ever expected, for what he was about to say would change their relationship forever.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Kagome," He tried again. "We've been through a lot together, thick and thin, bad and good. You've stood by my side through it all, and I've done the same for you."

"Yeah Inuyasha, I know all that."

Realizing that he can't beat around the bush any longer, Inuyasha gathered up his remaining courage and kneeled down on one knee.

'Oh God, he's not going to ask what I think he's going to ask is he?' Kagome thought as her heart started hammering in her chest.

Inuyasha took out the ring he had purchased earlier and presented it to her. "Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome had to think for a second but not any longer then that before she said, "What a stupid question. Of course I'll marry you!"

Inuyasha got up and after putting the ring on her finger, captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Kagome said, "We should probably get inside so that Sango doesn't kill Miroku before we can stop her."

"Good idea."

When they got to their table, they found Sango and Miroku lost in their own conversation. They didn't even notice when Inuyasha and Kagome sat down.

"Well, maybe we should have stayed out there." Kagome said, interrupting their conversation.

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and whispered, "Did you ask her?"

"Look for yourself." He whispered back.

"Congratulations Kagome." He said after admiring the ring that now occupied her finger.

When he said this, Sango looked over for herself and also congratulated her.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"Oh come on, we JUST got engaged and already you want the date?"

"Well YEAH! We need to know so that we can make sure we have nothing going on that day."

"We haven't really thought about that. Besides, I think it's too early to pick the date."

"Well, HURRY UP already!"

"Chill out. Let's just order our food, eat, and get out of here." Inuyasha said, desperate to get off the subject of the wedding.

Two hours later

After Inuyasha paid for their bill, they decided that they should go see a late movie, well, all except Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Since you two aren't going, then I'm not going." Sango said.

"Oh yes you are! I'm not about to let our tiredness prevent you from enjoying a movie." Kagome insisted.

"It's not that, it's just that I don't trust Miroku alone with me."

"Oh, come on! You were alone with him for 10 minutes while we were outside and he didn't do anything, what makes you think that he'll try anything in a movie theater?"

"Only the fact that in the movie theater it will be dark. Besides, I want to get up early tomorrow and start looking for another apartment."

"Don't you like living with us?"

"Of course I do. It's just that I know that eventually I'll have to move out and should probably get a head start in looking."

"Yeah, I should probably skip the movie tonight too. I'm also looking for another apartment, hopefully something closer to work." Miroku said. He owned a local strip club/bar called "The Jungle".

"Why should you worry about arriving at The Jungle on time? You DO own it after all."

"That may be true, but I still need to get there before everyone else to open it. And lately I've been arriving there later and later."

"Then I guess we should all go home and sleep on it." Inuyasha said, stating the obvious. "Come on Miroku, we'll drop you off at your place."

Back at Kagome and Inuyasha's apartment

After they had dropped Miroku off and gotten back to the apartment, all three of them were so exhausted that they could hardly get into the door before they collapsed.

"Well, goodnight." Sango said as she went into Kagome's room and crawled under the comfy covers of the pullout bed underneath hers.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she went to follow Sango.

"Wait, where do you think your going?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing her arm.

"Uh, to my room to sleep."

"Last time I checked, we were engaged and therefore able to sleep in the same room. Or have the rules changed suddenly?"

"No, you're right. How could I have forgotten?" she said, getting out of his grasp and glancing at the beautiful ring that symbolized the change in their relationship. Then they both went into Inuyasha's room to sleep. (A/N: and that is ALL they are doing. (mutters) you perverts.)

The next morning

Kagome woke the next morning feeling very well rested. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was, then she remembered that she was in Inuyasha's room. When she tried to move, she found that a pair of strong arms that were wrapped around her restricted her movements. She twisted around in Inuyasha's arm to face him and gently kissed him to wake him up.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." Kagome responded. She then tried again to get up, but once again she found that Inuyasha was restricting her movement. "Aren't you going to let me go?" She protested.

"Nope. It's too early to get up."

"But what if Sango comes in? I don't want her to get the wrong idea about us sleeping together."

"What are the chances of her coming in? Plus, she already knows that we're engaged so she shouldn't really care."

"I need to get up anyway and make breakfast."

"I don't trust your cooking so let me make it."

"I thought you said that it was too early to wake up."

"Well, now that you threatened me with your cooking, I guess I'll get up."

"HEY! My cooking is NOT that bad!" Kagome lied, she, as well as everyone else, knew just how bad her cooking was. Just for fun, she grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

"Another pillow fight? I won't object to that!" Inuyasha said as he too grabbed a pillow. Pretty soon, another pillow fight had broken out between them.

Sango had woken up to an empty room and kagome's bed looking as if it hadn't been slept in at all. 'Kagome must have slept with Inuyasha last night. Oh well, it's not like they can't do that now that they are engaged…I just hope Kagome didn't do anything that I wouldn't do.' She then decided that since they were probably still sleeping that she should go ahead and make breakfast. She walked out to the living room and was about to go into the kitchen when the phone started ringing. Knowing that Kagome and Inuyasha wouldn't like to be awoken so early in the morning, she decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"I know where you are and I'm coming to get you now. You will regret leaving."

"Koga." was all she could say before the other line went dead.

QJP: Like the first chappy, I didn't really change very much on this one…anyway, 2 chappys down and only 4 more to do! Oh joy…


	3. Sango's decision

QJP: Here it is! Enjoy the new and improved 3rd chapter…

Chapter 3: Sango's Decision

Sango hung up the phone in a daze. 'How the hell am I going to get out of this one?' she thought as she went to make breakfast. She couldn't really concentrate on what she was doing though and when she was about a minute away from burning down the apartment, she finally decided to put that on hold and went to wake up Kagome and tell her what happened.

As soon as she opened the door, the first thought that came to mind was 'since when did tornadoes occur indoors?' There were feathers and pillows everywhere, and it looked like someone had gotten tangled in the bed sheets because they were mostly on the floor. Sango figured that Kagome and Inuyasha either had one wild night or had another pillow fight. And only after thinking about it for about 5 seconds, she decided on the latter, after all, she knew Kagome would wait for marriage.

"Kagome, wake up." She whispered, gently shaking her.

"Huh? Oh hi Sango." Kagome said sleepily. "Is something wrong?"

"You could say that."

"It's Koga isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go in the kitchen so we don't disturb Inuyasha."

Once Sango told Kagome about the phone call, the only thing left to do was to decide what to do about it.

"Well, you can't stay here where he knows where you are." Kagome said.

"I know that, but where else could I go?"

"Well I'm sure Miroku wouldn't mind taking you in."

"NO. I am NOT moving in with that pervert."

"Oh come on, I think he proved last night that he's changed."

"You didn't see the look he gave me when he saw my dress. He looked like he couldn't wait to take it off."

"But he DID control himself."

"Good point. I'll call him and see if he has enough room for me."

"I'm sure he'd enjoy that. And now, I must clean our room." Then Kagome walked towards Inuyasha's door.

"Wait, that's Inuyasha's room."

"Not anymore. Since we're engaged now, Inuyasha insists that we sleep together."

"Speaking of you two being engaged, did you two think of the date yet, or were you guys having too much fun last night?"

"We just had a small pillow fight, that's it."

"I know. I kinda figured that out when I came in to wake you. And how many pillows did you have to get that many feathers all over? Why not have Inuyasha clean them up; he IS still in there after all. And plus you can help me figure out what to say to Miroku to get him to make room for me."

"Inuyasha? Clean? HA! That'll be the day. And I wouldn't worry too much about Miroku, on the phone he said that you should've called him instead because he would have gladly taken you in and I'm sure the offer still stands."

"Will you two SHUT UP and let me sleep?" Inuyasha yelled through his bedroom door, which was open a crack.

"Sorry. Besides, you need to get out of bed so I can make it and clean the feathers up." Kagome said.

"You can do that later."

"Why should I do it later when I have the time to do it now?"

"Because I'm sleeping right now and won't be later."

"Too bad." Then Kagome grabbed the sheet and pulled it out from under him. Inuyasha didn't seem to move so she then pushed him off the bed.

"HEY! What did you do THAT for wench?"

"I need to make the bed. Oh and Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"SIT!" When she made sure that Inuyasha was firmly planted into the ground, Kagome continued tidying up the room. After a few minutes, Sango came in to help her.

"Well, since breakfast is practically ruined, why don't we go out to eat?" Sango said as she held open the trash bag while Kagome put the feathers in.

"Ok. And why don't we call Miroku and invite him to come with us. Then we could talk to him about you moving in with him."

"Sure why not."

So after Kagome and Sango had tidied up the room, Sango went to call Miroku.

About a half hour later Miroku showed up and coincidentally, it was Sango who opened the door.

"Wow, are you really THAT eager to see me again?" He asked.

"In your dreams. Inuyasha's sleeping and Kagome's in the shower so I was the only one here to answer the door, unless, of course, you would rather stay out there for a few more hours."

"No, I'll just wait for them...wait, Inuyasha's STILL sleeping?" Miroku said as he came in and sat on the couch, turning on the TV.

"Wow, you don't waste ANY time in making yourself at home, do you? And yes, Inuyasha's still sleeping. He and Kagome had a little pillow fight last night and it must have worn him out more then I thought."

"'A pillow fight' is that what he told you that they did?"

"No, no one actually told me what happened, but when I went to wake Kagome up and saw all the pillowcases and feathers, I kinda figured that was what happened. And last time I checked, YOU were the only pervert that I knew."

"You say that as if it was a bad thing."

"Well, technically, it is. It means that I've lost my touch in scaring them away."

"I'll go wake him up and tell him that if he plans on eating breakfast before we all turn 50 he'd better get around." Said Miroku as he got up and walked into the bedroom.

"Is he gone?" Came Kagome's voice from the bathroom.

"Yeah, why?"

"Like I would ever allow him to see me with just a towel on, in his dreams…no…not even then." She said as she came out of the bathroom and quickly walked to her old room (A/N: I say 'old' because remember, she's sharing a room with Inuyasha now. She still has most of her clothes in her old room though since Inuyasha doesn't have enough space for them).

"You know, you're not really helping me in my decision in actually living with him when even YOU'RE afraid to have him see you in a towel." Sango stated through the closed door.

"Sorry, but he still is a little bit of a pervert. And plus I don't think Inuyasha would appreciate me walking around in a towel while he's here."

"You got that right." Came a voice behind her. Kagome spun around and came face to face with none other than Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA! GET OUT!" Kagome yelled as she desperately covered what wasn't already covered by her bra and underwear.

Inuyasha quickly covered his ears, "Geez, do you have to yell all the time? It's not like your COMPLETELY naked, you are wearing underwear."

"So? Get out until I'm ready for you to see me like this." When he still didn't move, Kagome had no choice but to push him out, slamming and this time, locking the door behind him.

"I swear, you've started acting like Miroku more and more ever since you two became engaged." Sango said to Inuyasha when he got pushed into her.

"What do you mean? I'll NEVER be like that poor excuse for a monk." Inuyasha said, jerking his head toward Miroku, who had taken up his previous position in front of the TV, completely ignoring everything except the show he was watching.

After about ten minutes, everyone went out to eat and once they got back, Sango decided that she'd better tell Miroku her dilemma before he left. Of course, this was changed when she found the note. One look from it told her that Koga struck again. She didn't even bother reading it before crumpling it up and throwing it away.

"What was that?" Miroku asked, concerned.

"It's just another threatening note from Koga."

"Again? What are you going to do about him?"

"Actually, I was kinda hoping that I would be able to take that offer of yours and move in with you. If, of course, that offer still stands." Sango said, surprisingly with a very hopeful tone.

"Of course you two can move in with me!"

"Good, um, when?" Sango said, relieved that she would finally escape all the threatening letters and phone calls.

"How about right now? Do you want me to help you pack?"

"Um, okay." Sango then led him to the room where she kept her few possessions that she managed to get from Koga's.

QJP: 3 chappies done, 3 more to go!


	4. Miroku's favorite job: giving massages

QJP: Here it is, the 4th chappy of Dating Miroku: totally redone! Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Miroku's favorite job: giving massages

"Thanks again for letting me live with you." Sango said for what seemed like the 20th time that day "Hopefully Koga won't be able to find me now."

"You really should stop doing that all the time." Miroku said, taking his eyes off the road to glance at her.

"Doing what?"

"Thanking people more then once. You should never have to do that to me or Kagome because we will always do this kind of thing in order to make sure you don't get hurt."

"I know that. But still, you two are opening your homes to me and so I have to thank you."

"There are many other ways you can thank me though." Miroku said suggestively.

"YOU certainly haven't changed at all since high school."

"Oh, but I have, quite a lot actually."

"Prove it."

"Okay. I've stopped asking every girl I meet to bear my child."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Believe it. Now I wait until I've known them for a week at least before asking them."

"At least that's better than you asking them the second you get her name. But that's just as bad. I knew that it would be a cold day in Hell before you stopped being a pervert."

"It's not my fault if my hands are attracted to certain parts of a woman's anatomy."

"Oh God! Not the 'My hand is possessed by a demon' thing again. How many women actually fall for something so stupid anyway?"

"I'll have you know that I happened to know lots of girls who would die to be my girlfriend because of what these hands can do."

"First of all, eww. Second of all, who in their right mind would come anywhere close enough or stay with you long enough for you to touch them?"

"For your information, having a bar that is only open during the night doesn't bring in a whole lot of money so during the day I give massages." Miroku said defensively. "And just to get my point across, being a masseuse is one of the best jobs in the world and it just so happens to be my favorite."

"That may be true but just to let you know, even if I was so sore that I couldn't move at all, I STILL wouldn't let you touch me or see me naked." (A/N: yes, I've heard that when you get massages professionally, that you have to be naked and are only covered by the sheet on the table. Please correct me if I'm wrong though since I've never actually had a massage and wouldn't know for sure)

"You say that NOW but soon I hope to be doing more than just seeing you naked."

"That's it. Take me back to Kagome's right now. I knew that as soon as I got into this car that you would make me want to kill you."

"Relax, I'm only joking! Like I said, I like to get to know the women I meet before making moves on them now."

"That explains a lot."

"Good. Now you can learn to trust me." Miroku said, pulling into his apartment complex. 'Because once you can trust me then I can give you a massage and hopefully more.' He smiled at the thought and imagined what having Sango live with him would hopefully lead to. (A/N: we all know what he's thinking about. And if you don't then you REALLY need to watch every single episode with Miroku in it. Especially episode 016)

"That's not what I meant. I meant that explains why you immediately made moves on me because you already know me."

"Let's get you settled in." Miroku said to end this conversation. He pulled into a parking spot and turned off the engine.

The two of them each gabbed a suitcase and made their way into the apartment building. Once they got to Miroku's apartment, number 169, they found a young woman with short black hair pulled up in a ponytail with two feathers in it and dark red eyes wearing a green T-shirt and jeans.

"Kagura," Miroku said as he went to unlock the door. "I thought I told you that I had to move your appointment to tomorrow at noon."

"I know but at the last minute Naraku called and said that he needed to see me so I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Sorry but I already filled your spot so you need to tell that boyfriend of yours that you can't come."

"I can't."

"You really have no choice because I'm full for the rest of the day until 9."

"I can wait till then."

"That's good except that's when I usually get some sleep and around 10:30 I go to work at the club so I really don't have any other openings."

"Fine. But if Naraku gets mad at me it's your fault." Then Kagura turned on her heel and stomped off down the hall.

"Who was that?" Sango asked as Miroku opened the door and walked inside.

"Kagura, she's just one of the many women that I give massages to." Miroku said, putting his keys on the end table beside the door. "You can have the guest bedroom."

"Thanks," Sango said, walking through the hallway toward the guest room.

"Hey, what did I say about you always doing that?" Miroku called after her.

"Uh, Miroku, there's so much junk in that room that I won't be able to fit." Sango said coming back into the living room.

"Then you can share my room with me. It's the one across the hall from the guest room, go ahead and put your stuff in there."

"Okay, tha—HEY! There is no way in Hell that I'm gonna share a bed with you!"

'Well, it was worth a shot.' Miroku thought. "That's the only option left unless you would rather sleep on the couch. And trust me, its not at all comfortable and it can get pretty cold out here at night."

"And how would you know that?"

"You're not the only one who's just gotten out of a hard relationship."

"What happened to end yours?" Sango asked curiously.

"I only have ten minutes to tell you until my next appointment comes in so I'll have to shorten it as much as possible." Miroku said, glancing at his watch. "Basically, my girlfriend got some strange idea that I was cheating on her with one of my clients and started going through my personal things like my cell phone messages and such. Long story short, it was her that was cheating on me so I had to end it with her."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Miroku went to answer it. "Mayumi? I thought you weren't until 1:30. What are you doing here so early?" (A/N: yes my ACC is in this story. But only briefly since her biggest part is in The New Youkai)

"Miroku, it's 1:25." She said from the doorway.

"Okay then, come on in." Miroku said, leading Mayumi into the living room.

Sango was shocked to find that Mayumi was a tiger demoness. She'd heard of them of course, but had never seen one because they were usually very solitary. They were also known to be very fierce fighters. She knew this because she came from a long line of demon slayers. Still, she was interested in what other kinds of demons that Miroku gave massages to.

"Mayumi, this is Sango. Sango, this is Mayumi." Miroku said in quick introduction. "You can go ahead and change in the bathroom while I finish setting up." He said to Mayumi.

"Hey Miroku, I didn't know that you gave massages to demons." Sango said as Mayumi walked toward the bathroom.

"Yeah, demons and humans, male and female. Although I prefer female." Miroku said, smirking at her reaction. "Why?"

"Because Mayumi is a tiger demoness."

"And?"

"AND I just happen to know that tiger demons are very rare and solitary."

"Yeah and Mayumi and her mate Takahiro are the only ones that live in Tokyo. And Mayumi is the only one that comes to me."

"Are you ready yet?" Mayumi asked, coming into the living room in a robe.

"Yeah go ahead and get on the table. I'll be right with you." Miroku turned to Sango, "Why don't you go ahead and put your stuff in my room." He said seeing that Sango's suitcase was still by the door.

"I told you. It will be a cold day in hell before I even consider sharing a bed with you."

"I don't blame you." Mayumi said, lying on the table and making sure the sheet completely covered her before taking off the robe. "Did you know that the first thing he did when I started coming to him was ask me to bear his child? I nearly removed the one thing he treasured most." (A/N: Oops. I gave a little preview of The New Youkai there. Sorry)

"You told me that you don't do that anymore." Sango glared at Miroku. "You said that you waited until you knew them for a week."

"Well now I do. And anyway, you really should sleep in my room because you'll end up there anyway." 'Somehow, that sounded a lot better in my head.' He thought, bracing himself for the beating that Sango most likely was going to give him.

"WHAT!"

"What I meant was that like I said, it gets pretty cold out here at night so you most likely would come into my room in the middle of the night." Miroku said quickly. "My room is after all the warmest one in the apartment at night."

"Alright. I get the bed and you sleep on the floor. That's the only way I'll sleep in the same room with you."

"Okay." Miroku then started working on Mayumi. "You can either watch some TV or go shopping and get some more stuff. I'm sure you left most of your clothes and stuff at your old apartment with Koga and most likely you won't want to go back there and get it." He said to Sango then turning his full attention back to Mayumi.

"Shopping sounds good. I'll call Kagome and see if she want's to come with me." Then she went off to the phone. Then, realizing that she still didn't know her way around the apartment, said "Miroku where's your phone?"

"Right there in front of you on the coffee table." He said, pointing. And while doing so letting his hand slip a little lower onto Mayumi's back, thus earning him a growl and also Mayumi lashing out at him with her tail. "Hey! What was that for?" he exclaimed, jumping back slightly from the table.

"Watch it monk…Takahiro wasn't happy about it when I told him about all the moves you've been putting on me. And he's given me full permission to punish you if you did it again…but that would mean that I would have to look for another masseuse."

" I can't help it if my hand slips,"

"It just better not happen again. Takahiro will do so much worse then just punish you if he hears about you coping a feel again."

While this whole thing was going on, Sango finally was able to find the phone and dialed Kagome's number…

"Hello?" came Inuyasha's voice after the second ring.

"Hey Inuyasha. Is Kagome around?"

"No. She said something about going to the orphanage or something to look for a kid."

"Why would she go there?"

"How the Hell should I know. I told her that if she wanted a kid all she had to do was ask."

"Now I get why she wants to adopt. Its because all through high school all she wanted to do was give some abandoned child a loving home. That and I don't think she wanted to go through with all the pain of childbirth."

"That's a stupid reason for not wanting to have kids."

"Not really. That's why I'm thinking of adoption. Unless, of course, I can find the perfect man that I don't mind going through the pain for."

"You women are strange. Childbirth doesn't seem painful to me."

"Tell me, have you ever actually been in the delivery room at the time of birth?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason. I'm just proving my point in the way that you've never actually had to experience all the screaming in pain and stuff."

"And you would know this how?"

"Obviously you forgot that I came from a long line of demon slayers and it's the women's job in the slayer village to be present at all births." Sango paused, remembering why she was calling. "Do you know when Kagome'll be back?"

"No I have no clue when but you can call her cell phone and find out."

"Alright I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Sango hung up and immediately called Kagome's cell phone number. She picked up after the 5th ring.

"Hey Sango. How's living with Miroku going?"

"Fine. Except for the fact that he gives massages all day. Did you know that there's a pair of tiger demons living in Tokyo?"

"No I didn't know that. Are they Miroku's clients?"

"Yes. One of them is. Her name is Mayumi and she's really nice. Anyway, the reason I'm calling is to ask you if you would join me in a little shopping spree."

"You know I can't resist going to the mall on a regular basis. When do you want me over there?"

"Uh, half hour?"

"Sound's good. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Sango hung up and went to get ready.

QJP: 4 chappies done. Only 2 more to go!


	5. The Two Orphans

QJP: Here is the new and improved chappy 5, enjoy.

Chapter 5: The Two Orphans

"Sango! Hurry up!" Kagome yelled through the closed bedroom door. She had been waiting for ten minutes and was getting impatient.

"I actually think that she might be re-arranging my room." Miroku said, dismissing Mayumi to get changed again. "I better not go in there and find stuffed animals and crap all over the bed and stuff."

"Sango's not like that. She might re-arrange your room though. Just not put all the usual girly stuff."

"She better not."

"I better not what?" Sango asked, coming out of the room, dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans.

"What took you so long?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I had to take a shower and then I unpacked all my stuff. Is that a crime?"

"Figures. Can we go now? We're missing all the sales."

"Sure." She then turned to Miroku. "I'll see you in a while. Oh and if I find even the smallest hint that my underwear is missing or has been disturbed you are going to find yourself in a world of pain."

"What makes you think I would do something like that?" he said defensively.

"Only the fact that we know you WAY too well not know you will be tempted." Kagome said quickly, practically dragging Sango through the door, slamming it closed.

"Now to see what the hell she did to my room." Miroku said to himself as he walked into his room fearing the worst. When he opened the door though, he found that everything was exactly the way he left it: clothes all over the floor, bed unmade, etc. then he realized that some of the clothes that were all over the floor happened to be his boxers. 'So, she can see MY underwear but I can't see HERS? How stupid.' He was brought back to reality when he heard Mayumi calling for him. He could tell she was angry by the tone of her voice.

"Alright, pervert. Where the hell did you put my clothes?"

"Calm down. Are you sure you didn't misplace them?"

"If I did, don't you think I would have already found them?" she said, fuming.

'Sango must have moved them.' "If you'll just give me a minute I'll call Sango and see if she moved them. Alright?"

"For your sake she better have."

Then Miroku quickly got Kagome's cell phone number since Sango didn't have one and called while Mayumi continued looking for her missing clothes. Kagome picked up in the second ring.

"Kagome?"

"Mm hmm?" she said, there was rustling in the background

"Can I talk to Sango please?"

"Why? So you can ask her what bra size she's trying on?"

"She's trying on a bra?"

"You pervert, what the hell do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if Sango had moved Mayumi's cloths."

"Hold on I'll ask her."

There was a long pause. "She says she has no idea where they are."

"Alright thanks." He hung up "Shit!" he yelled.

"What? Did you find them?" Mayumi asked.

He thought for a moment, then said, "No, I'll keep looking. What did your bra and underwear look like?"

"Oh like I'd tell you...you PERVERT!"

Miroku desperately grabbed the phone and dialed Kagome's cell again.

"Kagome?"

"What now monk? Do you want to know if Sango's naked?"

"Actually I don't need to know that, I already have that picture in my head." he hit his hand on his forehead. 'Not a good thing to say, focus.' he hoped Kagome wouldn't tell Sango. "Look I just need to know if Mayumi can borrow some of her clothes."

"Miroku? You touch my clothes and you'll die!" he heard Sango say in the background.

"But it's for Miroku."

"What?"

"I meant it's for Mayumi."

"Uh huh..."

He heard the dial tone. "Double shit."

Mayumi came out and said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you Miroku. I found my clothes. I got to go now."

There was a knock on the door. Mayumi walked out; "your appointment is here." she called as she slammed the door. The person knocked on the door again. Miroku rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Oh hello" he said blinking.

The hanyou walked in. Her tail behind her, her green eyes flickered. "Oh you must be my new appointment" he said, looking her up and down, smirking.

"The names Kinuko" she ran her finger up his cheek "but you can call me Kin."

He raised his eyebrow. "Okay well go get changed in the bathroom and I'll wait out here for you."

"There is no need for a changing room," she said, starting to strip down in front of him.

"Oh...kay." He shook his head and covered her but with the sheet as he messaged her. He let his hand go down and grabbed her butt 'mmm nice and firm'. "HEY!" he said as he felt his own butt being messaged.

Kin turned over and smiled at him. "You're not the only one that likes to do messages. She stood up and walked towards him.

He backed up and tripped over the table. She just walked up to him and started to straddle his stomach, and kiss him. She put her hands through his hair and messaged his scalp.

He tried to push her off but she stuck her tongue in his mouth. He heard some mumbling out in the hall and when he listened closely it sounded like Sango and Kagome. He pushed Kin off him "get dressed" he threw her clothes at her. She pulled them on. He wiped his lips but it was useless since the lipstick she happened to be wearing was deep red and wouldn't come off very easily.

"I want my massage first," she said as she got on top of the table.

He growled, "Okay no touching though."

"I won't make any promises."

There was a knock on the door and Miroku opened it.

"You didn't give me a key," Sango explained, pushing past him. She saw Kin on the message table and rolled her eyes. "Another client?" she looked at Kagome then back at Miroku, "nice shade of lipstick." She grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to Miroku's bedroom. They closed the door.

Miroku glared at Kin who smiled at him. He went to the bathroom and washed the lipstick off, then went back to Kin and messaged her.

Miroku/Sango's room

Kagome looked at Sango, concerned. "You alright?"

"Fine." she snapped.

"You don't look 'fine'"

"I said I was fine. You wanna see the outfits I bought or not?"

"Yeah."

Kagome looked at all the shirts and pants Sango got. "No skirts?"

"You kidding? With this pervert I couldn't wear any skirts."

"Yeah I noticed he had lipstick on."

"Yeah. Like I care."

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad that he's making out with some slut?"

Kagome couldn't help but snicker. "Uh huh."

"I mean it why would I flipping care that he has a girlfriend. I could care less if he had two out there."

Kagome shook her head and picked up her cell phone. "Hello?" she held out the phone so Sango could hear it.

"When you going to come home?" the voice yelled from on the other line.

"When I feel like it. Why does it matter?"

"I have a surprise for you and I want you to come see what it is."

"Oh tell me"

"No way wench, I'm not telling you anything, you'll just have to come home."

Kagome looked to Sango and she nodded. "Okay but it better be good!"

"Oh. It is."

"I'll be home in a half hour, bye"

"You better be!"

She hung up and looked up at Sango. "I'm sorry" she hugged her.

"Sorry for what?"

"Miroku?"

"What that jerk? I've lived with one before, I can handle another." Kagome sighed and stood up. She walked out and Sango followed. "So call me and tell me the surprise, okay?" Kagome nodded and walked out.

Kagome/Inuyasha's house

Kagome pulled up in the driveway and found Inuyasha standing there. She shut off the engine and got out of the car, gently closing the door. He grabbed her and kissed her forehead. She pushed him away. "Why did you call me away from Sango?"

He smiled and grabbed her arm "Follow me but you have to promise to close your eyes."

"Fine" she sighed and closed her eyes.

He led her inside to the living room and sat her down. "Okay you can open her eyes." She did, and saw candles lit all over.

"What is this?" she asked

"You said you wanted a kid, and I'm going to grant you one"

He eyes went wide "Inuyasha no way!"

He raised an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen. She stood up "what are you doing?"

"I told you, I'm granting your wish."

"Inuyasha I..." She stopped as she looked into the kitchen. A little boy was sitting there on the chair. She ran to him and hugged him. "Oh Inuyasha it's wonderful surprise!" she smiled "How old are you?" she asked the little boy.

"Seven" he answered shyly.

She smiled and looked him over "Oh my you're a little kitsune aren't you?" she smiled "what's your name?"

"Yes" he said shyly. "My name's Shippo."

"Well Shippo my name is Kagome and I'm going to be your mother if that's okay with you." She looked at Inuyasha "And that..."

"Is my father?" the boy continued. Kagome nodded.

"I'll leave you two be," Inuyasha whispered and went into the bedroom.

"Inuyasha..." but Kagome wasn't heard.

The little boy fiddled with his fingers. Kagome sat by him "You hungry?" Shippo nodded. "What's your favorite food? I'll make it."

Shippo's eyes widened "that's okay...really."

Kagome gave an evil glare to the bedroom seeing as Inuyasha had already blabbed about her cooking. "INUYASHA!" she screamed and looked to Shippo.

"What!"

"Come out here please."

"Why?"

"Shippo is hungry."

The hanyou walked back into the living room innocently. He looked at Shippo, "what would you like made?"

"Mac and cheese!"

"I could have done that," Kagome grumbled.

Inuyasha and Shippo looked at each other. Inuyasha sat down next to the boy and looked at Kagome. "Then go ahead and make it."

She smiled then glared at Inuyasha, "are you trying to suck up?"

"Maybe." He paused, "is it working?"

"Maybe," she smiled and got out a pan. She put in water and the hard macaroni. She sat by Inuyasha. "So Shippo, what's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Mine too," Inuyasha chimed in.

Kagome stood and checked the macaroni and growled, "Why isn't it doing anything?"

She looked at Inuyasha expectantly. He stood and turned on the fire, then sat back down.

"Smart as-alic." He snickered and she glared at him. He shut his mouth and looked at Shippo.

"What's your favorite color Mrs. Kagome?" Shippo asked

"Black." She looked at the Mac and cheese then drained the water out. " And call me mom from now on."

Miroku's Apartment

"You have another appointment Miroku," Sango grumbled.

"Great!" He rushed to the door and welcomed the person in. "Go ahead and get changed in the bathroom." When the person came out, Miroku asked, "What's your name?"

"Takara. Please call me Tiki," the man answered (a/n: This is PLP's work, so hey, she can use her ACC's if she wants!) as he covered himself with the sheet. Miroku got to work.

Sango dialed Kagome's number. "Hi."

"Hello," Kagome answered.

"I hear noise in the background."

"Yeah Inuyasha granted my wish."

"What wish is that?" Sango teased though she knew.

"He gave me a kid."

"What's the kid's name?"

"Shippo, he's seven."

"Theres an awful lot of screaming, what's going on?"

"They are playing Uno."

"You aren't?"

"I'm going to join them as soon as I make Mac and Cheese right."

"I can teach you to cook if you wish Kagome."

"REALLY? That'd be great!"

"Yeah. When do you want to come over? I'm lonely over here."

"What about the 7th at 7pm?" (A/n: yes like in Bruce Almighty teehee)

"Sounds good. I'm gonna go. I think I finally got the Mac and Cheese right. I'm gonna

talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Sango hung up and poked Miroku. "When are you going to get me a key made?"

He fished in his pockets and handed her a key, "Theres the key to the apartment, go make

one if you want."

Sango nodded and made her way out the door. Or at least she tried to; she couldn't get very far without tripping slightly over a small furry body in the front of the door. She kneeled down to get a closer look and was shocked when she found that it was a very skinny, very scared looking cat demon. It meowed painfully when Sango tried to pick it up.

"Miroku, will you come out here for a second?" she called.

"What?" he asked, kneeling down beside her. Then he saw the kitten. "Whose cat is that?"

"I don't know, she doesn't have any tags or a collar. Maybe we should go around an ask

if anyone is missing their cat."

"That would be a waste of time because I know that no one in this building owns a cat demon. Maybe we should get it out of the middle of the hallway and get it some food then figure out what to do after that."

"I can't pick her up. She cries out when I do."

"I'll get her."

Once the kitten…who they saw was a female, was safely out of the doorway and in the apartment, Sango hurriedly looked for some food for her.

"Do you think we should take her to a vet and find out what's hurting her?" Sango asked, putting down some tuna and watching as the kitten ate it hungrily.

"Yeah, we'll do that tomorrow because I don't have that many appointments then. Right now though, I'm going to get some sleep before I have to open the club."

"But shouldn't we take her now in case her pain becomes worse?"

"The vet's not even open now so we'll have to do it tomorrow."

Sango sighed and stroked the kitten. "You sure?"

"Would you feel better if I called?"

"Yes."

Miroku picked up the phone and opened the yellow pages. He found the vets right down the road and dialed their number. "You've reached the Tokyo Animal hospital on 32nd and 3rd, I'm sorry but we aren't open right now." Miroku frowned as he looked at the kitten. Apparently she was bleeding from the mouth.

"We have a problem."

QJP: 5 down, only 1 more chapter to redo until I can get back on track!


	6. A trip to the vet

QJP: HERE IT IS! THE LAST AND FINAL CHAPPY THAT HAS BEEN RE-DONE!

Chapter 6: A trip to the vet

After hearing about the veterinarian hospital being closed, Sango was even more desperate to get the kitten, which she named Kilala, medicine.

"Where are your car keys?" Sango asked urgently.

"Why?"

"There's this place that's open 24 hours."

"Why didn't you tell me that BEFORE I called every vet hospital this side of Tokyo!"

"I just now remembered it." Sango then spotted the keys and grabbed them. "Now I can finally get Kilala some help." She said picking the said kitten up and walking to the door.

"HOLD IT! You aren't taking my car."

"And why not?"

"One, because I don't trust your driving skills, and two, that's my only way of getting to work!"

"I will take you to work. Just tell me where it is."

'If she does that, then she'll know I own a strip club.' Miroku thought. "No, I don't want you to go so far out of your way. Why don't you just get a ride from Kagome?"

"She's already done so much for me. Plus, its 10:30 and I don't want to wake her if she and Inuyasha are sleeping." She paused, looking at Miroku suspiciously. "Are you afraid that I won't like where you work for some reason?"

Realizing that there was no chance of Sango backing down, Miroku sighed and said, "Alright. Lets go, I'll give you directions on the way." With that, they went out the door.

Outside 'The Jungle'

"Where in the hell is Miroku?" Kikyo asked Kanna impatiently. "Usually he has the club open by now." (A/N: yes, Kikyo is a stripper at The Jungle. She seemed so perfect for the job. And no, Kanna isn't one. She is a waitress in the bar part. She's also a lot older and talks a lot more. Other than that, she looks the same)

"Ya now, for someone who just recently got a boyfriend, I'm surprised you still work here."

"Koga knows I do this kind of work and it doesn't seem to bother him much. He even said that he'd come regularly to see the show."

"That's not a surprise."

"What's that suppose to mean? You better watch yourself!"

"What are you going to do about it? Are you going to hurt me? Miroku will be mad."

"Good point…but you still better watch yourself."

"You can't do anything Miroku can easily replace-"

"No he can't, I'm the best stripper in this whole place." Kikyo said snootily.

A few miles away

"Sango you can stop at this gas station."

"You work at a gas station?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Man that job must suck."

"Income is an income, it doesn't matter where it comes from."

"Okay, well see you later Miroku."

"Bye," his voice faded as he ran into the gas station.

'Where's his uniform? He must be getting it on inside.' Sango shrugged 'like I care," and drove off. She arrived at the vet an hour later. She grabbed the little kitten gently and walked inside the building. She stroked the tan kitten's fur slowly. She could feel the vibration of Kilala's voice box that signaled her purr beneath her fingers. A small smile came up on Sango's face.

She walked into the room and wrung the wetness out of her hair since it had started to rain. She walked up to the counter, but not before a small voice reached her ears, "how may I help you?"

"I think something is the matter with my kitten. She ate last night, but she's so skinny." Sango told the small secretary sitting behind the desk.

"What's her name?"

"Kilala."

"How old is she?"

"I'm not sure…"

"How long have you had her?"

"About two hours."

"You bought her in this state?"

"No, she showed up at my door."

"Oh, well let me go see if we can squeeze her in, you go sit down on that bench there."

"Thank you."

"Mm hmm."

Sango sat by a young girl. "Hi I'm Kaede and this is my dog fluffy."

"Well nice to meet you Kaede, I'm Sango, and this is my kitten Kilala."

"My doggy has fleas, what's the matter with your kitty?"

"I don't know…"

"Sango?" The doctor called.

"That's me," Sango replied. "It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," the girl whispered. "I hope that your kitty will be better soon."

"Me too!" Sango waved as she walked into the back with a meowing kitten.

"Set her on the table there," the doctor said as he pointed to the metal furnishing. He put her hands around her sides, which you could clearly see her bones, and she meowed in pain.

"I'm Hiten and I'm going to help Kilala get better," the doctor stuck out his hand.

"I have absolutely no idea whats wrong with her…I just found her like this." Sango explained. Hiten grabbed his stethoscope (a/n: the thing that the vet's listen to animals' heart with).

"Heart beat is good," Hiten nodded his head as he grabbed a needle.

"What are you going to do," Sango asked.

"Taking some blood is all to test her." He rubbed her fur with some antibacterial stuff and gentle placed the needle in, and slowly he drew out the blood. He gave the tube to a passing nurse and instructed her to test it. Quietly he grabbed a thermometer to take the animals temperature. He pulled it out to find it low, and to discover something.

"I know why this poor kitten is so skinny, she has a very severe case of worms, I'll give you some wormer for her." He bid the nurse to call in, jotted something and handed it to her. She ran off with it quickly, returning in a flash with some medicine. "Give this to her 4 times a day. At least three hours away from each other and make sure she doesn't eat for a half-hour after taking it." He explained while giving Sango the pills.

"Alright. I will, Thank you doctor." Sango then gathered up the medicine and Kilala and made her way out of the room to pay for the medication.

Ten minutes later

"I think I'll stop by the gas station to tell Miroku that I got stuff to make you better," Sango said to Kilala as she started up the car. "What do you think?" Kilala just meowed an agreement.

Once at the gas station, Sango decided to fill the tank while talking to Miroku. She put the pump in the gas thing and made her way into the station.

'Did I come to the wrong station?' Sango asked herself as she walked inside, looking for Miroku. He wasn't at the register. She walked up and said, "Hi. I'm looking for Miroku Hentai. He said he works here."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but no one by the name of Miroku works here." The cashier said.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn I dropped him off here two and a half hours ago."

"Come to think about it, someone did come running in here at about that time. He said something about having to pretend to work here for a few minutes. Then he just ran out."

"You're kidding. Which way did he go?"

"He went that way." The cashier said, pointing to her right.

"Thanks. Oh, and here's the money for pump number 9." After handing over the money Sango left, determined to chew Miroku out for lying to her about where he worked. 'He must really be afraid that I'll hate where he works now.' She thought as she drove out of the station.

'The Jungle'

"A STRIP CLUB AND BAR?" Sango shouted out loud as she pulled in front of the first public place she came too. She knew that this had to be the place where Miroku worked since all the other places around it within walking distance from the gas station were houses and apartment buildings. "Miroku, you have a LOT of explaining to do." She muttered as she got out and stomped through the doors.

Once inside, Sango had to stand still for a few minutes to let her eyes adjust to the dimness of the light. Sure it was dark outside, but there were still the brightness of the street lamps. The second thing that stunned Sango was the scent of alcohol and the faintness of sweat. There were men everywhere, though mostly in the strip club part. And waitresses could be found in both portions, wearing tight leather uniforms with either tiger or leopard patterns on them.

Sango pushed her way through the crowded bar and asked one of the bartenders, "Can I please see Miroku? I need to speak with him."

"Yeah, sure, he's in the back."

"Thanks." Sango then preceded through the crowds to the back.

She could hear Miroku's voice from behind the door. He seemed to be arguing with a young woman. 'Probably a stripper.' Sango guessed.

"No Ayame, you cannot have next week off. You already had enough days off for this month."

"But Miroku, I desperately need this time off to concentrate more on my studies. This is only a temporary job anyway."

"I don't care. We are underemployed right now so I really need all the waitresses I can get. You are NOT getting next week off and that's final. Now get back to your job."

Suddenly the door was thrown open and a young woman who couldn't be more than 19 years of age came storming out. The woman had red hair that fell to the middle of her back, and was wearing a leather waitressing outfit that had tiger print all over it.

Sango practically ignored her and walked into the room. "Miroku, I would really like an explanation as to why you work in this rat hole. And it better be a good one."

"Sango? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same to you. I thought you worked at a gas station, but when I went in there the cashier said that they never even heard of you. Oh and I'm still waiting for my explanation."

"Trust me, this isn't such a bad place to work. The pay is really good and I own it. Plus it's not just a strip club, there's a bar too."

"Fine. You just better not be bringing any of these women to the apartment. That's the last thing I want."

'But, Kikyo's one of my clients. Oh well, I'll just not mention that to her.' "Of course not, I never bring my work home with me."

"And it better stay that way too. I just came to let you know that I have medicine for Kilala. I'll see you later at the apartment." Sango then walked out of the bar/strip club and was about to get into the car when she heard a very familiar voice say...

"So, Sango, THIS is where you are. I never would have thought I would find you here."

QJP: YAY! The final chapter that I had to redo is finally redone. Oh and in case you forgot…for one of my other fics that I've recently put in my 'upcoming fictions' list is one that I will desperately need you reviewer's help. In your reviews please vote for the best one for each…

KAGOME: MikoWannabe, SacredArrowz, Shorttempered, KanBaMiko, ShewhositsInu.

SANGO: Xterminator909, Boney1, Dangerousweapon, Can'tTouchThis, Coralreef, Killerofperverts, Kilala'smykitty.

MIROKU: Pervert911, HBNTA1, Behold! thepowerofmyhand, Ladysman201, PervertedPunchingbag.

INUYASHA: Muttface, Hanyou Badboy, Hewhogetssat.

SHIPPO: Bewaremyfoxmagik, Foxyman, Rep.ofLollypopGuild, Bluefire300

(Any other ideas for any of the ones above or for additional characters are also welcome and appreciated) And yes, as you can tell from above, this fic will include online chatting between the characters.


	7. A Close Encounter of the Koga Kind

QJP: Well, now that I've FINALLY finished with redoing all of the chapters up to this point, I can go back to normally writing and posting.

BC: Good because you haven't updated this fic in like, 3 months.

QJP: Just leave me alone…why don't you go make yourself useful and make ramen or something.

BC: OKAY! (Runs to kitchen)

QJP: On another note, me and PLP do in fact own the Inu cast. They are currently being held captive in our other fic called Barn Love.

PLP: Yeah! Check it out, it's good! Full of horsey goodness!

QJP: (looks around for BC) BC, DID YOU GIVE HER CANDY AGAIN?

BC: (looks out of kitchen and tries to look as innocent as can be) nope, not me. I didn't give her any.

QJP: LIER!

BC: Just start the chapter already.

QJP: Ah, trying to avoid the question ain'tcha? Anyway, here's the 7th chapter of Dating Miroku, enjoy.

Chapter 7: A close encounter of the Koga kind--------------------------

Sango spun around and came face to face with none other then Koga. "Koga! What are you doing here?" she asked, now thinking of a way to get him to leave.

"Just coming to see someone. But why are YOU here?"

"I was just leaving. I have to go now." Sango tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arm, refusing to let her walk away.

"You're not going anywhere except with me. You wait right here for me."

Suddenly, it hit her on how she could get rid of him. It was such a crazy idea she was almost scared to try it, 'But how else am I going to get him to leave me alone?' She looked up at Koga and said simply, "If you MUST know, I'm here to see my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? How can you have a boyfriend when I AM your boyfriend?"

"And how can you even call yourself a boyfriend when you're busy fucking some other bitch when I'm in the next room!"

"Well, if you didn't come home early then you wouldn't have heard us in the first place!"

"Well SORRY if I wanted to get home early to spend time with my so called 'boyfriend'!" with that said, she tore out of Koga's arms and stomped back into 'The Jungle'.

Miroku watched as Sango entered the club. Wide-eyed, and very surprised, he stopped what he was doing and walked swiftly over to her. Just then, Koga entered into 'The Jungle'.

"Listen, whore."

"Excuse me? I'm not the one sleeping around with sluts!"

"No but you are a whore, my whore."

"I'm no ones whore you asshole."

"I don't mean to break up your fight, but what is going on here?" Miroku asked, stepping in between the two.

"Listen Koga, Miroku here won't let you touch me," Sango angrily started, "Koga, meet my new, and loyal boyfriend Miroku."

Stunned, Miroku looked at Sango, his jaw dropped. "I- oof" Miroku was elbowed in the side by Sango. "I won't let anything happen to her. You better back off."

"Like you can do anything about it!" Koga laughed, walking up to Sango and grabbing her arm.

"I can call security, I'm the owner of this place."

"Y-your Miroku Hentai?"

"Yes."

"I bow to you…" Koga bowed down, "so sorry to have touched your girlfriend," he let Sango go. He walked backwards towards the door, hands up into the air, and ran out of the club.

"What was THAT all about?" Sango asked, very confused.

"Koga's one of my regulars, he brings K-a girl home everyday. He loves to see them strip and will bow to them and beg them to go in bed with them but my girls know better. Well, most of them do anyway." He paused, "Now I have a question for you, what was up with you telling Koga that I'm your boyfriend?"

"Oh! That was just an excuse to get Koga to leave me alone…I didn't mean anything by it."

"Right. Sure."

"Listen. I was just out of a relationship with a pervert and there is no way in HELL I would go out with another asshole. So drop it!"

"Whatever…I'm just going to go back to work. We'll talk more about this and your intentions with me at home."

"WHAT INTENTIONS? I have no intentions with you or will ever have them!"

"Don't you have Kilala still in the car? Maybe you should be getting back to her."

"I forgot all about her! I better go now, I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

After making sure that Koga wasn't just outside the bar, Sango quickly walked back to the car where Kilala was eagerly waiting for her.

"Sorry, Kilala, I had to talk to Miroku for a few minutes. Lets go home now."

Kilala just meowed sleepily and curled up in the passenger seat and within a few seconds, was fast asleep.

As she was pulling into the main road, Sango remembered her promise to Kagome and dug out her cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, It's Sango,"

"Hey Sango. Whats up?"

"Oh nothing much. Just got back from 'The Jungle' and ran into Koga again."

"What were you doing at 'The Jungle'?"

"I had to talk to Miroku about Kilala's condition."

"Oh. And what happened between you and Koga?"

"He just got this weird idea that I was his whore and that I didn't belong anywhere except for right next to his side."

"What did you do?"

"I…uh…pretendedtobeMiroku'sgirlfriendsohewouldleave." Sango said quickly, hoping that Kagome didn't hear. (A/N: incase you didn't catch that, she said 'pretended to be Miroku's girlfriend so he would leave.')

"Excuse me? Will you repeat that slowly?"

"You're torturing me Kagome. I'm incapable of saying it slowly."

"It can't be THAT bad."

"I…uh…pretended to be Miroku's girlfriend."

"I take that back…"

"I only did it so Koga would leave me alone!"

"Okay, so you don't like Miroku?"

"No! Who'd want to go out with THAT pervert?"

"Um…lots of girls."

'Well, I'M not one of them. Sorry but I'm not a slut!"

"Why did you call? To yell at me?"

"No. I called to see if we were still on for our date."

"Date?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to teach you how to cook remember?"

"OH THAT! Yeah. We're still on. And Inuyasha's going to be gone for a few days so we'll be uninterrupted. But I should warn you, Shippo might want to help."

"That's fine. As long as he stays away from the sharp knives and stuff."

"He shouldn't be a problem."

"Where's Inuyasha going anyway?"

"Well, his half-brother is in town and needs to see him."

"I didn't know he had a half brother, is he demon or human?"

"Demon. Well, I should let you go now before I run up your phone bill, I'll see you tonight at 7!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye."

Sango hung up and put the phone back into her purse a.k.a, her own personal bottomless pit, and turned into the apartment complex. After choosing a decent parking place and turning the engine off, she woke Kilala and took her inside. She placed the kitten gently on the couch and sat down. She grabbed the remote but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She walked towards the door, but the phone rang, "gosh dang it!" She stomped to the door and flung it open to see Mayumi.

"What are you doing here?"

"I forgot something."

"Oh, well come on in."

"Okay, I'll only be a minute."

"Alright, well just help yourself."

Mayumi walked towards the bathroom and shut the door. She flipped open her cell, "Hey."

"Did you find her Mayumi?" a male voice asked.

"Yeah I found where she lives Koga."

"The place you told me about earlier?"

"Yeah, I told you she lived here."

"With Miroku, her boyfriend."

"Miroku's not her boyfriend."

"Hey Mayumi," Sango knocked on the bathroom door.

"That bitch!" Koga screamed into Mayumi's ear.

"Watch it! I'll call you back, okay?"

"Whatever, wench."

"I'm coming Sango." She flipped her cell closed and exited the bathroom.

"Sorry to have disturbed you, I needed to use the bathroom."

"It's alright, I'm done."

"You found what you were looking for?"

"That and much more…" Mayumi walked out of the apartment.

"She didn't look like she had anything in her hands, so I wonder what it was she was looking for."

Sango's eyes wandered to the clock, noticing it was only 5pm. She walked around and cleaned the apartment. She picked up all her stuff in Miroku and her's room. She did some laundry and then noticed Kilala was up, and meowing for food. She bent down and petted the kitten. Kilala meowed, raising her tail and purring as she was being lovingly stroked.

"Well, I better be going, Kilala. I need to pick up supplies." Sango kissed the kitten on the forehead and, after feeding her and grabbing her keys and coat, she left the apartment, sure to lock it on the way out.

"Alright let's think of what I need." Sango said to her self as she came to a stop, waiting for a train to travel so she can continue along her way. The train was getting slower, then it stopped. "Oh no, not this, not now." Sango turned her blinked on and did a uee, taking a different route to Meijers. It took her a little while longer, but she got to Meijers and paid for all the supplies needed for the fun cooking 'spree' ahead.

QJP: Chappy 7 is now complete! YAY FOR ME!

PLP: Yes…yay for you. BC! Did you give QJP caffeine?

BC: Um…no. I don't have anything (holds pop behind her back) I'm just sitting here eating my ramen innocently.

QJP: Here is an update on the votes for that upcoming online fic:

KAGOME: MikoWannabe (1 vote), Shorttempered (1 vote), SacredArrowz, KanBaMiko.

SANGO: Xterminator909 (1 vote), Can'tTouchThis (1 vote), DangerousWeapon, Coralreef, Killerofperverts, Kilala'smykitty.

MIROKU: HBNTA1 (1 vote), PervertedPunchingbag (1 vote),Pervert911, Behold!thepowerofmyhand, Ladysman201,

INUYASHA: DdoGw/FANG (suggested by Blackcat8610), Hanyou Badboy (1 vote), Muttface.

SHIPPO: Bewaremyfoxmagik (1 vote), Bluefire300 (1 vote), Foxyman, Rep.ofLollypopGuild.

(SUGGESTED CHARACTERS)

SESSHOMARU: WhiteScar (suggested by PLP)

NARAKU: DeathInHell (suggested by PLP)

KIKYO: IllDragYou2Hell (suggested by PLP)

KAEDE: SisterOf1InHell (suggested by PLP), MikoPowerz (suggested by PLP)

KOUGA: WolfBoy (suggested by PLP), Howl U (suggested by PLP), CarryUAway (suggested by PLP)

RIN: A TinTin (suggested by PLP), RememberMeAlways (suggested by PLP)

PLP: Wow, I'm like the only one who suggested new characters. Amazing.

BC: yeah but I suggested a new one for Inuyasha so there!

QJP: Now for the responses to last chapter's reviews!

MyMotherToldMeNo: that's ok that you only reviewed that chapter…you reviewed at least and that's what counts.

Mimisora: Thanx and I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter…I've just been so busy with other stuff. But my updates should be sooner now that things have calmed down in my life.

Dragon/FairyGirl: Sorry but I had no choice but to take Kohaku out of this story…I re-wrote all the chapters except this one to make it so that he doesn't appear at all. He was just basically there and had no purpose in this story. But yes, the bar thing has "Miroku" written all over it and it will also play a big part in how exactly Sango and Miroku actually begin to date and stuff.

Blackcat8610: I know I need to write longer chappies and I'm working on it. No I don't plan on having Sango know that Kikyo works for Miroku until at least 3 or 4 more chapters. And thanx for the votes!

Xxxroxyxxx: thank you so much for the suggestion! I never actually considered doing that but as you can see from this chapter, it worked out great!

QJP PLP: well, hopefully now that I re-wrote everything and all, the mistakes are all gone. And thanx for the votes!

MirokuHoushi471: soon, my faithful reviewer, they will be getting together soon. You must be patient and it will come sooner than you think. Re-read the first 6 chapters and you will find that I no longer have Kohaku in this fic…read Dragon/FairyGirl's response for more on this situation.

MG25C: I'll put you in the next chapter, but all I need to know is more about your appearance like do you have wings or a wolf tail or anything like that and what is your personality like. When I have these things then I'll be more then happy to include you in this fic…also, would you also like to work as a waitress at 'The Jungle'?

Thanx you 8! Also thanx to Nessa03, Wind Archer, person, hermioni girl, and sephiroth-is- so bring the flames!


	8. Cooking is FUN!

QJP: I cannot believe how many new ideas I'm getting for this fic!

BC: Yeah, and the best part is, I got to help with this chappy!

PLP: How did you get to help?

BC: I suggested the fl—

QJP: DON'T GIVE IT AWAY! The readers aren't supposed to know about that until it actually happens.

BC: Sorry. I'm just so excited that I got to help some instead of just PLP.

PLP: So? I get to help her with the lemon chapter for this fic. But she also gets to help me with mine.

BC: Neeee!

QJP: BC, you got to help mainly because I really wanted this chapter to be fun to read and to write. Oh and because when you spent the night I told you basically what I had planned for all 4 of my fics including the 5 fics that I haven't even started with.

BC: Yeah, we stayed up until about 4:30 in the morning!

QJP: So? Whenever I spend the night over at my cousins' house, we don't sleep at all. We just stay up all night watching movies and playing PS2 games.

PLP: Is this the cousin whose head you always sit on?

QJP: Yup yup! And the one who you almost tore the pants of.

PLP: Oh him! He's fun to hang around with.

BC: Question. How did this conversation turn to QJP's cousin?

PLP: MEEEE! I did it! It's all me! I'm not innocent. Not anymore anyway.

QJP: When were you ever innocent? Anyway, to end this Author Note and begin the fun, and certainly the longest chapter ahead, I should say that as you can tell from above I have actually agreed to write my own lemon chapter for this fic. But 1) it won't be posted for a while because I plan on having it be during Kagome and Inuyasha's honeymoon, and 2) it will NOT be on Instead it will be located on Also me and PLP do own the Inu gang. They are currently being held captive in our co-authored story: Barn Love. Enjoy the 8th chapter!

Chapter 8: Cooking is FUN!-----------------------------------

Now that Sango had all the supplies and ingredients needed to help Kagome learn how to cook, she realized just how tired she was. After all, what she went through today would make anyone just want to get in bed and under the warm covers and just sleep. So, practically dragging her feet up the flight of stairs to her and Miroku's apartment, she quickly unlocked the door and threw the keys on the table, put the groceries away, and went into the bedroom to change into her PJs. Since it was about 65 degrees outside though, Sango had to settle with just her underwear and bra, totally forgetting that she shared the bedroom with Miroku.

"Sleep. Sleep is good." She muttered tiredly, getting underneath the covers and falling asleep immediately after her head hit the pillow.

4:00 am-------------------------------------------------

"Finally time to get some sleep." Miroku said, yawning as he pushed the apartment door open and immediately walked into his bedroom.

He stripped down to his boxers and, forgetting about the agreement of letting Sango have the bed while he gets the floor, climbed under the covers next to her. Falling asleep instantly.

That Morning at 7:00-----------------------------------------

Sango was the first of the two to wake up. She sat up and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 'Guess I better take a shower and get breakfast started.' She thought. It was then that she noticed that she wasn't alone in the bed.

(A/N: You have no idea how tempting it is to stop right here…but, I won't because there is so much more fun to be had.)

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!" she yelled and pushed the now awake monk out of the bed and onto the floor. She then grabbed the blanket and clutched it to her chest.

"What the hell was that for? It's my bed too ya know!"

"Well yeah but it was part of the agreement of me living with you that I get the bed and you get the floor."

"How do you expect me to remember that when I'm supposed to be your boyfriend?" Miroku asked, sitting up and deciding that sleep was no longer an option.

"That was just to get Koga to leave me alone and you know it. Now leave so I can go take a shower."

"I don't see how I'm preventing you from doing that while I'm in here. Go ahead."

"Leave. Now." She glared at him.

"Fine. I'm going to start some coffee then." With that, Miroku got up off the floor and walked calmly out of the bedroom. Within seconds Sango could hear the coffee maker being turned on.

Sango, first making sure that Miroku was busy making the coffee or whatever, ran into the bathroom, closing and then locking the door behind her and turning on the shower to a temperature that was just a hair short of being scalding hot. (A/N: I love really really hot showers! My rule is: once your skin is so red that it's almost raw, you know you're clean.) She stripped off her underwear and bra and stepped in. sighing when the hot water hit her skin.

Ten minutes later she emerged from the shower. 'Damn! I forgot my clothes in Miroku's room.' She thought when she couldn't find them on the counter. Wrapping a towel tightly around her wet body, Sango unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom…or rather, INTO Miroku who was just about to knock on the door.

"What?"

"I was just coming to tell you that the coffee is done."

"Ok. Thanks. I'll be there in a minute."

"Why are you still in your towel? Not that I MIND or anything."

"Forgot my clothes."

"Ah." With that Miroku turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Sango hurried back into the bedroom and quickly got dressed in a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a tank top. After running a brush through her wet hair, she walked into the kitchen where Miroku sat, still in his boxers, drinking a mug of coffee and reading the newspaper. "What do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

"I usually don't eat breakfast. Mostly because my first appointments are usually at 8:30. But you can make whatever you want." Miroku replied, looking up from his paper to look at her.

"Whose your first appointment?"

"A new one who just moved to Tokyo a few weeks ago. Her name is Jaky and she's supposed to be a half wolf demon/half angel but I've never really met her before."

"I've never met a half angel before. Maybe I should stick around to meet her before I head over to Kagome and Inuyasha's."

With Inuyasha---------------------------------------------

'Why does that stupid brother of mine have to see me every single time he's in town?' Inuyasha thought as the limo that he was in pulled to a stop in front of a mansion. (A/N: yes, Sesshomaru is filthy rich…I mean, he IS supposed to be the lord of the Western Lands isn't he?)

He didn't even wait for the driver to open the door for him, instead he shoved it open and walked angrily up to the door of the mansion and even before he could barge right in though, the door opened for him. And what could only be a toad demon stood there in the doorway, "Lord Sesshomaru is expecting you."

"He should be because he's the one who had to have me come all the way over here."

"Well, he's in his office if you would like me to show you the way,"

"I'll find it myself." With that, Inuyasha walked passed the toad and began his search.

The first room he looked in was apparently a bedroom and who should he find in there but a little girl around the age of 6 or 7 with her hair mostly down but with a small portion of it up in a ponytail at the side of her head. She wore a pink and white kimono that tied shut with a green sash. "Oh, hello," she said, looking at Inuyasha standing there in the doorway. "Are you looking for lord Sesshomaru? He's in the room two more doors down."

"What's your name?"

"I am Rin."

"Ok. Two more doors right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, thanks." Inuyasha turned and continued on his way, 'I wonder why that girl is living here with Sesshomaru? He usually hates humans and usually won't have anything to do with them.' He came to a closed door and just when he was about to knock he heard a voice…

"Come in Inuyasha, I've been expecting you."

Inuyasha opened the door only to find Sesshomaru sitting behind a desk calmly waiting for him. "What do you need to see me about?"

"I hear you've finally chosen a mate. I must say that it's about time."

"How did you know about me and Kagome?"

"News travels fast between the lands. I've also heard that she is human."

"Your point is…?"

"That is my point. I would have expected you to take a demon or maybe even another filthy hanyou as a mate. You truly do take after father."

"And what about you? You have a human living with you and you are supposed to despise humans above anything."

"But I didn't take one as a mate. Rin is just here because she saved my life and when she was killed I felt obligated to bring her back. She's been with me ever since." (A/N: I seriously think that this is the reason that Sesshomaru tolerates Rin and allows her to tag along with him.)

"Did you just bring me all the way out here to talk about Kagome?"

"Yes. From what I can tell you still haven't marked her as your own yet."

"I will. Just not right now."

"You haven't even told her what you'll have to do in order for the two of you to truly be together as mates have you?"

"Not yet."

"You have to tell her. I expect her to have that mating mark when I arrive at the wedding. You may leave."

"Who said you were going to be at the wedding?"

"Well naturally you'll be inviting all family and if you aren't then I'm sure Kagome will."

"Not if I tell her not to invite you."

"If this is the same Kagome you've been dating since college, then I believe that you have no say in what she does or doesn't do. I'll see you at the wedding."

"Not if I can help it."

"Go now, I have some important business to attend to."

"Feh, like I care." Inuyasha got up and walked out of the room and back to the limo.

With Sango----------------------------------------------

"Well, it was nice to meet you Jaky but I have to get to my friends apartment. I'm teaching her how to cook today." Sango said.

"Likewise. Oh and hopefully we can get together some other time and go out to lunch or something?" Jaky asked.

"Of course! But I have to go now."

"Then go, I don't want to be the reason that your friend goes hungry because your not there." Jaky said jokingly and pushing Sango toward the door.

Sango quickly grabbed the car keys and proceeded to walk out of the apartment building and to Miroku's car.

'I hope Kagome's home now. I'll call her just to make sure.' Sango thought, pulling out her cell phone.

After a short conversation, Sango pulled into the apartment building's parking lot. Once there, however, she realized that she forgot some sugar. She hoped Kagome would have some. Gathering her bags of groceries, she walked to the door and was about to knock on the door it opened and there a beaming kagome was, holding the door open. Sango smiled and walked in, placing the groceries on kagome's table

"Do you have sugar?"

"Of course! Look at all this stuff Sango... just what are you planning on us making?'

"Oh you'll see," Sango snickered. Kagome helped to unpack the stuff. The first thing Sango was to teach Kagome how to do was to butter each and every pan.

Well during all the clinging of pans, Shippo woke up and walked into the room.

"Mommy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to wake you sweetie." Kagome said, looking up from the pan that she was buttering to glance at the still-sleepy kitsune.

"This is Shippo?" Sango asked, looking over, "He's so cute!"

"Oh! What are you making?" Shippo asked excitedly when he noticed the bags of stuff and all the pots and pans on the counter.

"Nothing yet."

"Make banana nut bread mom!"

"Okay..."

Kagome looked at Sango..." how do you make banana nut bread?"

Sango grabbed her recipe book and took it out and looked it up. "You need 2 teaspoons of vanilla extract, 2 cups of flour, 5 bananas, 3 10 oz cans of nuts, and 1 tablespoon of butter"

Kagome got out the measuring tools and the ingredients. She got 1 teaspoon of butter and put it in a pan to melt, then slid it into the mixing bowl.

"You don't have to do it like that, silly!" Sango laughed

"Well that's what you said!"

"That's only if your going to cook in a pot."

"I'll never get this."

"Yes you will. It just takes plenty of practice."

Kagome put in all the ingredients like the recipe said so...except the vanilla extract.

Sango didn't catch it. "See, your doing fine."

Shippo looked at Kagome "are you going to put it in the oven like that mommy?" he pointed to the mixing bowl

"No I'm going to pour it into a pan and put it in the oven.

"But you didn't put the vanilla in it."

"You didn't?" Sango asked

Kagome ran over the ingredients in her head. "Guess not. Well Shippo why don't you be my little helper and come up here." Kagome dragged a chair to the counter and Shippo hoped on it. He put the right amount of vanilla extract in there and mixed it up really good. Then poured it into the pan with Kagome's help.

Sango noticed something on Shippo's face and moved to brush it away, unaware that she had flour all over her fingers and only adding to the amount that was already on Shippo's face.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just had some flour on your face,"

"Oh, thanks. You have some on your face too"

"I do?"

"Yup, right there," Shippo said, unknowingly adding some of his own flour onto what Sango already had.

Kagome looked on, trying to figure out when they would notice that they were adding on to the situation instead of fixing it.

Shippo was the first to notice this and looked over to kagome, noticing that of the three of them, she was the only one without any flour on her face. "You have some too mommy. Let me get it off."

Shippo took a huge handful of flour and smeared it all over kagome's face.

"Hey! Shippo! What did you do that for?"

"Why not?"

Just then, Sango caught Kagome's eye and they both smirked evilly, taking the big bag of flour, they started running after Shippo who quickly knew what exactly was going to happen and took off running.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here Shippo!"

Shippo laughed, running around the house. He ran under the table just as Kagome threw some flower at him. Shippo laughed as the pile of flour hit the table. He stuck his head out and his tongue slipped out of his mouth, he laughed. Sango chugged some flour at him. He snickered "eww, this don't taste so good plain." he wiped it off his face. "I'm going to get you..."

Sango laughed and ran for the living room. Shippo ran, but he tripped. He laughed and got right back up.

Kagome gasped when she saw him hit the floor but was relieved to find out he was all right, and then she heard the bell ding for the bread and walked into the kitchen as Shippo continued to chase Sango.

She ran into the living room when she heard a clash. Sango had been 'knocked over' by Shippo. He was tickling her and spreading the flour all over her face, smearing it. She was laughing and turning her head side to side

Kagome got the bread out and put it on the table. She heard the laughing stop. She turned around and Shippo tossed flour on her. Kagome laughed and ran after him .He hid behind Sango. Kagome, who was in the process of throwing a handful of flour at Shippo, hit Sango instead. It was then that she heard a car pull in to the driveway. She quieted down the other two and they hid behind the corner and waited for Inuyasha to walk in.

Kagome shushed them and everyone quieted down as the doorknob turned, for she had this really brilliant but evil idea…

Inuyasha walked in, immediately noticing all the flour that covered everything. 'What in the Hell is going on here?' then he could smell the aroma of Banana nut bread cooling in the kitchen and, looking around to make sure Kagome wasn't around, quickly made his way over to the bread and was about to take a taste when all of a sudden said miko came out of her hiding place and jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around him and nearly choking him to death.

"What the Hell bitch?" he yelled in surprise.

"Sorry if I startled you. But that was the general idea." Kagome responded, looking over his shoulder at where Sango and Shippo were hiding with the big bag of flour, smirking at them.

"That's no reason to taunt me into coming in here with Banana nut bread and then jumping on me."

"Oh that's not the reason at all for doing this." She said, grinning evilly and winking at the still hiding duo, signaling them to go ahead with the plan.

Nodding slightly, Sango ran up with Shippo on her heels and they both took huge armfuls of flour and dumped it on the unsuspecting hanyou's head.

"Alright. Now I'm serious!" Inuyasha shouted and, as soon as Kagome was off his back, gave chase as the three tried to put as much distance as possible between them.

All in all, the night ended with all four of them, and the whole apartment, covered from head to toe in flour.

"come on Shippo, lets get you cleaned up." Kagome said, taking Shippo by the hand and leading him to the bathroom.

Sango noticed what time it was and gasped. "Kagome, I would love to help you with Shippo but its already 10:00 and I wanted to start looking for an apartment tomorrow so I have to get home."

"That's okay. Oh! Before I forget, I'm going wedding dress shopping tomorrow, would you like to come with me?"

"Okay, just call my cell when you know what time you want to go. Bye!" Sango called out as she walked out of the apartment and went back to her own apartment.

QJP: well, that chapter certainly was long!

BC: not compared to some of my chapters…

PLP: or mine…

QJP: that's because you're guys' chapters are like 15 pages or something.

PLP: So?

QJP: I don't have the strength today to argue with you…here is an update on the votes for my upcoming fic:

KAGOME: MikoWannabe (1 vote), Shorttempered (1 vote), SacredArrowz, KanBaMiko, ShewhositsInu (1 vote)

SANGO: Xterminator909 (1 vote), Can'tTouchThis (1 vote), DangerousWeapon, Coralreef, Killerofperverts (1 vote), Kilala'smykitty

INUYASHA:Ddogw/FANG (1 vote), Hanyou Badboy (1 vote), Muttface, Hewhogetssat (1 vote)

MIROKU: HBNTA1 (1 vote), PervertedPunchingbag (2 votes), Pervert911, Behold!thepowerofmyhand, Ladysman201

SHIPPO: Bewaremyfoxmagik (1 vote), Bluefire300 (1 vote), Foxyman, Rep.ofLollypopGuild (1 vote)

KOGA: WolfBoy (1 vote), Howl U (1 vote), CarryUAway (1 vote) ((all voted for by PLP))

SESSHOMARU: WhiteScar (1 vote)

RIN: A TinTin (1 vote), RememberMeAlways (1 vote) ((all voted for by PLP))

KIKYO: IllDragYou2Hell (1 vote)

NARAKU: DeathInHell (1 vote)

KAEDE: SisterOf1InHell (1 vote), MikoPowerz (1 vote) ((all voted for by PLP))

QJP: here are answers to last chapter's reviews:

Killertrees: Sango/Miroku fluff will be coming up soon, I might try to fit it in next chappy but I can't make any promises. But the chances are still pretty good even though they haven't officially started dating.

Tearsofregret: ya know, if you send your evil dust bunnies after me then I'll have to unleash the terror of my pink ponies! And I'll try to fit your suggestion in next chapter!

Baka-Chan the original: Maybe I don't want to put the gobstoppers down. What do you say about THAT? And I write and post them as fast or as slow as I want to.

Invisiblecows: Thanx for the votes!

Thanx also to Miroku's 1 and only, D. sist, blossom, Demons heart, and MirokuHoushi471


	9. Dress Shopping

QJP: Finally I'm working on my fics!

BC: Yeah, you've taken a long enough break. Get back to work.

QJP: Funny, I could say the same thing to you about actually getting online and reading the last two chapters that I posted of TP and the second chapter of IMHIBC.

BC: Well I have a good reason for not being able to do that…either I'm busy or my dad's on.

QJP: Oh, well then. Your off the hook…you PLP on the other hand, have no excuse.

PLP: Uh…uh my Internet was down…yeah that works, lets go with that.

QJP: Uh huh right. You two better get to reading those three chapters. Why don't you do that while I'm writing this chapter?

--------------------------------------Chapter 9: Dress Shopping--------------------------

There was a loud banging on the bedroom door and it, unfortunately for Sango and whoever she was going to be talking to that morning, put her in a very bad mood.

"God damnit! What do you want Kagome!"

"I'm sorry to wake you so early in the almost-afternoon but I thought we were going shopping for my wedding dress today."

"Oh right…uh what time is it anyway?"

"11:55. Now lets go before the wedding shop closes!"

Sango slowly got out from between the warm sheets and opened the door only to find a cheery Kagome standing there all ready to go.

"Damn you morning people."

"What's gotten you in such a pissy mood?"

"Yesterday morning I woke up only to find Miroku laying right next to me. I didn't want that to happen again so basically I got zero sleep." Even as Sango said those things she new that she really didn't mind waking up to him sleeping beside her. Deep down inside she knew that she still loved him but just didn't want to admit it.

"Wow, that's rough. Well, good thing we're going dress shopping, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Let me just get dressed and I'll meet you by the car."

"Alrighty then. See you in a few minutes."

-------------------------------------At the Wedding Dress Store--------------------------

"So I'm guessing that since we're looking at dresses you and Inuyasha thought of a date, right?" Sango asked as her and Kagome were walking up to the dress shop.

"Yeah, for some reason Inuyasha want's to get married next month."

"Why so early and so soon? Doesn't he know all the planning that this takes?"

"I told him all that but for some reason he want's to get it done sooner or something. Then again, I never understand him sometimes." Just then Kagome's eye was captured by the most beautiful white gown. It was a strapless and the whole top of the front was covered in sequins and they seemed to flow down the dress and finally disappearing into the full skirt. "What do you think about this one Sango? Please say you like it because I'm sure as hell not leaving without it."

"Oh my god! I love that one. Go try it on and if it fits I recommend you buy it immediately!" Sango sat on the bench across from the fitting room. She had a feeling she would have to be sitting once Kagome came out.

"Alright!" Kagome walked into the fitting room and started to try on the dress. "I hope this fits. I'm so excited!"

"Yeah. I'm glade you found your man."

"Oh don't worry Sango! You'll find a man suitable enough."

"I had one…I thought."

"What was that?" Kagome asked, coming out with the dress on. It took Sango's breath away.

"Ka-kagome if I was a lesbian I'd jump you in a minute."

"Awe, thanks." Kagome looked away, blushing a deep red. "So who is this man?"

"Huh?"

"The man who you thought was suitable enough."

"Ah, no one, not a person. I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Sango. I'm your best friend, you can tell me." Kagome sat next to Sango. After about ten minutes of silence, Kagome stood up. "Alright, your not ready to tell me." She went back into the fitting room.

"I'm just going to wait by the car while you pay for it alright." Sango told Kagome while she was changing back into her regular clothes.

"Ok. I shouldn't be long."

-------------------------------------Outside of the wedding shop-------------------------

Once outside, Sango leaned against Kagome's car waiting for her. She occupied her mind by thinking back to high school when she still dated Miroku. Life was perfect back then and the two were in the high school version of love also known as lust…

------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

"Sango!" Miroku called.

Sango turned with a happy grin on her face. Miroku ran up to her and they hugged. He placed a small kiss on her forehead. She looked into his eyes, her breath being taken away.

They walked together to Miroku's car. "I bought something for your dress."

"Ha, so you know I bought one."

"Well it's two weeks before prom, I sure hope so!"

"Yeah. Let me see!"

Miroku took out a wrapped present. His hand extended out and as Sango tried to grab for it, he put it over his head. "Hey, give it to me!"

"Give me a kiss and I will."

"No way! It's a present for me."

"Yeah, I want a present too!"

"Come on, Miroku." She gave him her best pouty lip. His face came towards hersfor a kiss and she grabbed the gift quickly and ran. Miroku ran after her. He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, swinging her around. She kicked and screamed, "Let me down!" He set her down. "Will you let me go?"

"If you give me a kiss."

Sango kissed him on the cheek. He froze. She slipped away from him. "Miroku you okay?"

"I'll never wash this cheek again."

"Don't be so modest!" She rolled her eyes and unwrapped the present. It was a pretty purple corsage. "It's so beautiful, thank you."

Miroku was in her face. Sango's eyes were wide. His lips touched hers in a polite kiss. She thought about making the kiss more passionate but Miroku was already pulling away.

He held the passenger door open for her then got in the car. He drove to his house.

"Miroku, is that you?" his mother's voice called from the living room.

"Yes, mom."

"Will you come here for a minute, please?"

Miroku started walking to the room and Sango followed him. A female who looked almost identical to Kagome was sitting on the couch and when Miroku came in she jumped up and hugged him.

"K-Kikyo?"

"Oh Miroku, I've missed you so much." She grabs him and kisses him on each cheek. Sango sees this and storms out.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"That was my future bride."

"Oh! The one were going ring shopping for! I just can't wait!"

---------------------------------------------End Flashback------------------------------------

Consumed in the memories of happier then sadder times that caused the whole break up between the two in the first place, Sango never even noticed as a vaguely familiar car pulled up and an equally familiar man stepped out. The man quickly walked up behind her and covered her mouth with his hand, alarming her to his presence. Sango didn't even get the chance to see her attacker's face before she was dragged into the backseat of the car and the car sped off.

About 2 minutes later out comes Kagome carrying her new purchase. "Sango? Where are you?" she asked out loud as she looked around the area of her car where she was supposed to be waiting for her. After about an hour of looking, both in the parking lot and in the store on the off chance that Sango had gone back inside, Kagome finally got so worried about her friend that she didn't know what to do. So she naturally called Miroku's cell phone with hopes that she had called him telling him to pick her up.

"Hello?"

"Miroku! Hi, it's Kagome."

"Kagome? What's wrong? You sound upset."

"Yeah, you can say that. Umm…please tell me that Sango is with you."

"I thought she was with you getting a wedding dress."

"Well yeah, but she did call you to come and pick her up right?"

"No…why, what's happened?"

"Nothing except she's disappeared."

"What?"

"Well, while I was paying for my dress she said that she would wait outside for me and I said okay. When I got done paying and walked out she wasn't there…I've looked everywhere. What should I do?"

"Just stay there, I'm on my way. Don't worry, we'll find her." True to his word, Kagome could hear the jingling of his car keys on his side of the line.

"Thanks Miroku."

"Well, I promised her once that I would never let anything happen to her and I intend to keep that promise."

"I knew you still cared for her."

"I haven't stopped caring for her since high school. Even after that little misunderstanding that broke us apart."

"Have you even explained to her about that yet?"

"No, not yet. But believe me when I say that as soon as we find her I'm going to tell her everything."

"That's good. See you in a few."

"Bye."

After hanging up Kagome patiently waited for Miroku to show up. All the while hoping that Sango was all right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QJP: (looks at reviews and faints from shock)

PLP: Umm…I'm guessing she likes having this many reviews?

BC: Well, I don't blame her; I would kill to have 81 reviews for all my chapters in total. So she must be feeling good about having 17 for just one chapter.

PLP: Well, since she's obviously not going to I guess I'll just have to handle the review responses…

BC: I don't think she'll like you doing that. It's her job anyways. I'll just throw some cold water on her and she'll be fine.

PLP: Or we could just play either the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack or the movie. (Finds soundtrack and plays it on full blast)

QJP: (comes too with a start) Phantom! Where is he? Where is my Phantom?

BC and PLP: (crack up laughing)

QJP: (realizes whats going on) BC! PLP! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!

BC: Calm down! It was the only way for us to get you to do the review and voting responses!

QJP: Fine. But I'd watch your back if I were you. Here are the responses to last chapter's reviews…all 17 of them:

SANGOTAIJYA: Is this a fast enough update for you because I know exactly what it's like to read a chapter and have it end right when it was getting good. Originally I hadn't expected to put any San/Mir fluff in this chapter but as always, I try to please my reviewers and think of ways to put their suggestions in the chapters. This one actually turned out rather good if I do say so myself.

Blackcat8610: Yes, I can see that you've finally been able to read the chapters. And I thank you for helping me think of that very fun idea with the flour fight.

MG25C: A little late with telling me those things seeing as I already wrote the chapter but since you say its all up to me whether or not I have you be one of Miroku's waitresses, I'll definitely be sure to put more of a description of you when I get there. And since you love Sesshomaru so much I might even put it that the two of you fall in love in that chapter…but we shall see, though being one of my most faithful reviewers puts you at a plus too.

-CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant-: Thanx so much for the suggestions and votes!

MasterJediMarc: I will most definitely do that…though I don't think I'll be starting any more fics other than 'Secret Vacation' until I'm done with at least one of my other fics.

Sangi: Yeah, that chapter definitely has a lot more humor than the rest of them…but I'm definitely looking into ways of how to make more chapters that have some humor in them.

Toki-san: I'm the same way…I only cook breakfast things too but once in a while I'll bake something just for the hell of it. And it takes me forever to get to sleep with or without the candy so it doesn't really matter when I eat it. I usually only eat it at night when I plan on pulling an all-nighter. The same thing with caffeine.

Dragongirl1209: Wow, you are good at predicting things! You basically predicted what is going to happen in the next few chapters. How did you do that? And what do you mean I never read anything?

D.sist: Well, at least I know one person who reviews my fics also takes the time to read my profile too. Who's your fav. Country singer(s)? This could get interesting that we share some of the same interests.

Tearsofregret: I don't know if my pink ponies can defeat your poka dot dinosaur so I'm just going to say that I'll try to hurry with my updates more and that my pink ponies could beat your dust bunnies any day.

I Hate Kagome: (Chapter one) Why do you hate Kagome?

Thanx you 10! Also thanx to sango, SonicFreak, MirokuHoushi471, Killertrees, B3th3erz, and QJP PLP.

Now then, here is an update on the voting:

KAGOME: MikoWannabe (1 vote), Shorttempered (1 vote), Sacred Arrowz, KanBaMiko, ShewhositsInu (2 votes)

SANGO: Xterminator909 (1 vote), Can'tTouchThis (2 votes), DangerousWeapon (1 vote), Coralreef, Killerofperverts (2 votes), Kilala'smykitty

INUYASHA: Ddogw/FANG (1 vote), Hanyou Badboy (1 vote), Muttface, Hewhogetssat (2 votes)

MIROKU: HBNTA1 (1 vote), PervertedPunchingbag (3 votes), Pervert 911, Behold!thepowerofmyhand, Ladysman201

SHIPPO: Bewaremyfoxmagik (1 vote), Bluefire300 (1 vote), Foxyman (1 vote), Rep.ofLollypopGuild (1 vote)

KOGA: Fleabag (suggested by -CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant-), Wolfboy (2 votes), Howl U (1 vote), CarryUAway (1 vote)

SESSHOMARU: Moonface (suggested by -CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant-), WhiteScar (1 vote)

RIN: A TinTin (1 vote), RememberMeAlways (1 vote)

KIKYO: H311 8rin93r (suggested by -CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant-), B-och (suggested by -CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant-), IllDragYou2Hell (1 vote)

NARAKU: DeathInHell (1 vote)

KAEDE: B-och's lil sis (suggested by -CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant-), SisterOf1InHell (1 vote), MikoPowerz (1 vote)


	10. Rescuing Sango and Revieling Feelings

QJP: WOW I FINALLY BROKE 100 REVIEWS! And no. im not dead to the world of Fanfiction.

BC: Yeah. Good for you. Whoop-de-doo.

PLP: Yeah. Good for you.

QJP: Awww, I think somebody needs a hug! (hugs the two less fortunate review receivers) there. All better now.

BC: (cough) Crazy! (cough)

QJP: Well, I think I have denied the readers long enough so I'll just end this by saying that I do own all…no…MOST of the Inu gang and that everyone except for Sango is being held captive in Barn Love. Here is the much awaited for chapter 10 of Dating Miroku!

WARNING: Sango almost gets raped in this chapter! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

----------------------Chapter 10: Rescuing Sango and Revealing Feelings----------------------

Kagome put away her phone after trying to call Sango's cell phone for what seemed to be the 100th time and decided to look around some more until Miroku arrived. After about 5 minutes of searching, he finally pulled up.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here. It just took me forever to find out what store you two were shopping at." Miroku said, getting out of his car and walking up to Kagome.

"I just don't know what could've happened to her. I've tried looking everywhere, even in places I know she'd never go."

"Have you tried her cell phone?"

"Only about 100 times. I couldn't get through though."

"Well, don't worry, we'll find her. Now, do you think she might have gone into another store or something?"

"I checked all the stores within walking distance that I thought she would go into but she's not in any of them."

"We'll just have to keep looking. Come on."

-----------------------------------------------With Sango----------------------------------------------

'Oh no. Where am I?' Sango though as she sat, blindfolded, in what she figured was a moving vehicle. She had no clue who had taken her hostage or where they were going.

"Don't worry Sango, we'll be at Koga's house soon." Came a vaguely familiar voice from beside her.

"Mayumi? What are you doing working for Koga?" Sango asked, surprised that her new friend was working for her ex-boyfriend/stalker.

"If I didn't agree to do his bidding he said that he would kill Takahiro."

"I'm guessing Takahiro's your mate?"

"Yes,"

"Did Koga tell you what he was going to do to me?"

"The only thing he would say to me was 'Find Sango and bring her here. I'm gonna make her regret ever leaving me.'"

'Oh great. He's probably going to rape me or something. I hope Kagome finds me soon with help.'

------------------------------------Back to Miroku and Kagome-------------------------------------

"I give up. She's not anywhere" Kagome sat down in defeat.

"Well, that may be true but I'm sure as hell not giving up. Think, Kagome. Since she's obviously not anywhere around here is there anyone who might have taken her or something?"

"That's the thing, I have no idea who she would've gone with except for you and…" she trailed off when it hit her of the only other person who could've taken Sango. "Miroku, do you by any chance have Koga's address?"

"No but I'm sure that I could find it somewhere in the apartment or something. You don't think that Koga kidnapped her or something do you?"

"That's exactly what I think. Come on, we have to get that address before he does something bad to her." Kagome said all but pushing Miroku into his car and going to the passenger side.

"What do you think he'll do?"

"I really don't want to think about it. NOW DRIVE!"

"Alright!"

-----------------------------------------------With Sango----------------------------------------------

Sango flew forward as the once moving vehicle had stopped. She tried to get up and was helped by Mayumi. Within a few seconds of regaining her seat, the car door next to her was opened and she was rudely jerked out of the car. She felt who she assumed was Koga pick her up bridle style and carry her. She had no idea how in mid daylight she could be kidnapped and figured that they had arrived at Koga's mansion.

She tried to kick out of the hold Koga had on her but he dug his nails into her and held a tight grip.

"Would you stop moving? You had all of this coming from the moment you walked out the door."

Before she could respond, Sango was unceremoniously dropped on what she assumed was a large bed. This was proven correct when her blindfold was taken off and she got to look around at her surroundings. When her eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting, she realized that she was in the bedroom that she had, at one time, shared with Koga…this also happened to be the same room where he had been caught in bed with Kikyo. She tried to get off the bed only to find that somehow her hands had become tied to the bedposts when she was still blindfolded. Then she noticed that Koga was coming back from locking the door.

"Koga! You better have a good reason for bringing me here this time."

"Oh yes. I'm going to make you mine for good." He said while beginning to strip down to his boxers.

Trying to stall what he was planning on doing to her, Sango kept him talking. "What are you talking about…nothing you can do to me will make me regret walking out that door."

"Tell me, sango, you're still a virgin right?" he paused, "Stupid question…I know you were a virgin when we started going out, and you never even went anywhere past making out with me. Virgins, to youkai, means that they are up for grabs as mates. It only takes one sexual encounter and marking before your considered mine…never to be touched by another male again." He finished, smirking.

"What, so you think I'm just going to let you rape me? Not on your life will I ever let your poor excuse of a dick inside of me." Sango spat.

"Temper, temper. There's no need to be that way…besides, if you behave, I'll make taking you very pleasurable." He then started stalking towards the bed, climbed up on it, and laid down on top of sango, who tried as hard as she could to get away.

------------------------------Kagome and Miroku—at the apartment------------------------------

"I found his address, Kagome." Miroku said, holding up a piece of paper with writing on it.

"God, Miroku. It's about damn time you found it!" Kagome said as she started pushing him back out the door and to the car.

"Kagome! Chill out, I found it as fast as I could. Besides, it looks like he lives only about 10 minutes away. Tell me, what could he possibly do to Sango in only 10 minutes?"

"He could do a lot of stuff to her in 10 minutes…all of them aren't good."

"Then we're wasting time just sitting around here chatting. Lets go."

--------------------------------------------Back with Sango-------------------------------------------

By now Sango was only in her jeans and bra, her shirt torn in half and thrown into the corner. Koga was now licking the base of her shoulder where he planned on marking her upon entrance.

"God damn it Sango! Would you stop moving already? This will be a lot better once you don't fight me." When sango didn't stop fighting, Koga sat up and slapped her, causing her head to snap to the side. "You see what happens when you don't listen? You get hurt. Don't make me ask again."

Sango spit out blood and said. "You will never get me to stop fighting you…soon Kagome will be here. And I won't be sorry for you when she does."

Koga laughed. "What could Kagome possibly do to me?"

"Things…reporting you to the police, putting you in the hospital, you know. Those things. But if she brings help, which I know she will, it'll be a whole lot worse."

"Well, then we'll just have to speed things along won't we?" Koga then kissed her hard on the mouth. When she didn't return the kiss he started fondling her breasts through her bra then slipped his hand under it. Sango tried kicking him, but he anticipated the move and made sure to pin her legs down with his.

"You're never going to get away with this, Koga." Sango gasped out once Koga stopped for air.

"That might be, but at least I'll have made you my mate like I should have a long time ago."

Just when Sango was about to retort to that, there was the sound of a car pulling into the gravel driveway. Sango smirked. "Looks like you won't even have time for that."

"We'll see," Koga then started unbuttoning Sango's jeans and pulling them down along with her underwear. Once she was only clothed in her bra he forced a finger into her. "Your not even wet for me yet. That's a very bad thing if you don't want this to be painless."

"As if I would ever be wet for you. You disgust me." Then she heard the sound of the door being kicked open and whom she could only assume to be Kagome talking to Mayumi and demanding that she tell her where Sango was.

------------------------With Kagome and Miroku—a few minutes earlier------------------------

"There it is!" Kagome exclaimed as Koga's house came into view. Miroku pulled up to the front of the house and she was out even before he completely stopped the car. Kagome was already banging on the door by the time Miroku joined her.

Inside, Mayumi was at the door and trying to decide whether or not she should let Kagome and Miroku in…she knew it was them when she looked through the peephole. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly opened the door.

"Mayumi? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked, surprised.

"He said that he would kill Takahiro if I didn't tell him where she was. I had no choice." She replied. Then she did something that she never did very often, she started to cry silently.

Miroku took her by the shoulders and made her look at him. "Where is she? Mayumi, where is Sango?"

"He made me swear not to tell anyone."

"Mayumi, help us out here. If you do, I swear nothing will happen to Takahiro. Tell us where Sango is."

"She's in the bedroom."

That was all Miroku needed to hear. He let go of Mayumi and told Kagome to stay with her.

------------------------------------------Inside the bedroom------------------------------------------

Now realizing that help was finally here, Sango wasted no time in trying to get out of her bonds. Koga, however, was way too busy roughly thrusting two fingers in and out of her to notice. He only stopped when the sound of the doorknob turning was heard.

"Looks like we have to move right to the main event…though its gonna be really painful now. You should have gotten wet for me like a good girl." Then Koga made the mistake of getting off of Sango's legs in order to remove his boxers. This only gave her the advantage of kicking him in the balls. The next thing Koga knew he was on the floor clutching himself.

"HELP!" Sango screamed once he was off of her. "BUST THE DOOR DOWN IF YOU HAVE TO! JUST GET IN HERE AND KILL HIM!"

That was all Miroku had to hear before the door came falling down as he barged right in. the first thing he saw was Sango tied to the bed, which he promptly went to her and untied her, found her clothes, and then, while she redressed, proceeded to knock the shit out of Koga, who was still on the ground in pain. Within another minute kagome came through the door and immediately ran to the now-dressed Sango and engulfed her in a tight hug.

After Kagome released Sango from the hug, Miroku was just finishing with knocking Koga unconscious. "We don't have to worry about him for a while now. And when he wakes up…he'll definitely be feeling that for a long while."

Next to be tackled in a hug was Miroku when Sango spun around from Kagome and all but jumped on him. "Thank you so much for finding me and beating his ass."

A bit shocked at first at the sudden hug, Miroku slowly wrapped his arms around her and whispered in Sango's ear, "I would do anything for the woman I love."

"What did you say?" She asked, pulling away with wide eyes.

Miroku looked into her eyes. "You heard me, Sango. I have never stopped loving you."

Sensing that the two would need some time alone. Kagome said, "I'll just be waiting outside for you guys." And walked out of the room to talk to Mayumi.

Sango was shocked at what Miroku was telling her. 'He still loves me? After all these years?'

"Why are you so surprised, Sango? How can you think that I could ever stop loving you after I know what we once had? Now. We must get you home and cleaned up…I'm sure after that episode with Koga you'd like a hot shower to wash him away."

"Your right. Lets go home." Then the two of them walked out the door and, with Kagome and Mayumi, climbed in the car and drove away from the house.

On the drive back, Miroku sat in the backseat with Sango while Mayumi was in the passenger talking to Kagome.

About halfway to Mayumi's house, Sango looked over at Miroku, "I've been thinking about what you said, Miroku. And I just realized that…I haven't stopped loving you either. Your right. What we used to have is far too much for either one of us to forget."

Miroku smiled at her. Then, before she could protest, he moved in to cup her chin in his hand and slowly moved it up to him to give her a very passionate, very meaningful, kiss.

Kagome smiled, then turned away from the rearview mirror to continue the conversation she was having with Mayumi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QJP: Aright! I added a little San/Mir moment for you readers as a reward for being so patient with me and my extremely late update.

BC: I really shouldn't be saying anything about late updates…I've been slacking too.

PLP: Hell, it's been almost an entire year since I did anything with my stories.

QJP: Well, as an added bonus I even tried out my hand at writing at least a little bit of a lemon! Yay me! Oh well, here is an update on how the voting is going…NOTHING'S CHANGED! So since nothing has changed in that department, I'll just continue on with the review answers.

MG25C: It's no problem, I really do try to make all my readers happy and as I can see me trying to do that has made you VERY happy. And even though I already have a co-author I still might need help when I get to that chapter so I might actually take you up on your offer for help.

Sango amber husha: The reason it's been taking me so long to update all my fics is because I'm trying to spend as much time as possible with my Grandfather who has Parkinson's disease and has only 2 or 3 years left to live.

PLP: YAY I HAVE THE PHANTOM! (Takes phantom and locks him in bedroom for later fun) THANK YOU, THANK YOU, TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I'll be good (finds halo and puts it on head) see!

WhatsAGoodName: Please don't die! I don't want to have to worry about the lawsuits…again.

D.sist: Oh well, at least I know that there's someone else out there who loves country music. I guess no one else is interested in my life or knowing about me but are only interested in my good stories. But I always make it a point to read other author's bio pages. The reason for the late update was that my life had turned really hectic and will remain so for who knows how long, plus I had a bit of writer's block on that chapter for a while.

Mushin: The only reason Sango's been kidnapped so easily is because she was so caught up in her past memories of when she was with Miroku that she didn't notice until it was too late that someone was right there behind her. And if you hunt me down and injure me then it will take me just that much longer to update because I would have to recover from my injuries. I hope that her rescue was just as you wanted it to be because I had originally planned on Miroku saving her in the first place.

Tearsofregret: Again I must say that the reason it took me so long to update is that my life was extremely hectic and still is plus the fucking writers block got to me.

Sapphire Hiwatari: Your family is stupid for not loving the Phantom of the Opera movie because that Phantom is so damn sexy! Mask or no mask, deformed face or no deformed face I hate Christine for going with Raoul and wish that Raoul died from a horrible Spork incident. I watch that movie so much that it wore out my DVD player and the only way I can watch it now is either on my PS2 or on my computer. I even memorized each and every song on it and have the soundtrack.

Thanx you 8! Also thanx to Kat-Tochi, O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O, Sango-Miroku-4ever, nesha, SonicFreak, CybrIdolMink, and MakeLoveNotWar. Please continue reviewing and sending in those suggestions! I have absolutely no clue what I'm going to do for the next chapter.


End file.
